Astersiks war: Shining stars
by voidwalker77
Summary: Amagiri Ayato comes to Asterisks to find his missing older sister, Shishigou Yoshida comes to Asterisks to find his missing older brother. Watch as their fate intertwine and opens a new path "Now let's test your luck!"
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing Gakusen Toshi asterisks and the super sentai franchises belongs to their respective owners

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The sound of metal hitting the ground echoes throughout the not so abandoned building, abruptly putting the ongoing scuffle to an immediate stop

"I was just wandering around before I got here" the new figure stated "I heard some really loud noises and it peaked my curiosity."

Julis and Lester were slack jawed, their eyes fixated on the newcomer's handiwork. Used as a foot holder was a Puppet or more appropriately what remains of the automaton after it was slashed into four pieces

"What are the odds that I'd uncover a conspiracy during a stroll?"

Silas was baffled, one of his precious puppet was now nothing more than a pile of useless metal. He glared at the intruder who is sporting a nonchalant expression, a broad-sword shaped Ogre-Lux resting in his shoulder glowing ominous red

"To lead me into a middle of a losing battle." he took a step forward "As I expected my luck is…"

He paused mid sentence and closes his eyes, his face showing an expression of contemplation

"HONTONI SAIKODA!" (really is the greatest!)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"CONSTELLATION FORTUNE!" the portable terminal blared though it's noise bothered no one as it was transferred to the owner's earphone instead "TODAY'S LUCKIEST CONSTELLATION IS LEO!"

"YOSHA LUCKY!" But his reaction certainly did "IT'S ONLY MY FIRST DAY HERE AND MY LUCK IS ALREADY AT IT'S MAX!"

The shouting boy now the center of attention, has a normal appearance and complexion of a japanese. Though anyone who laid eyes on him would immediately know that he's an energetic one, with a big smile on his face the boy continue onwards ignoring the annoyed and somewhat bewildered stares coming from all around him

'Just a bit more and I'll arrive at Seidoukan' he thought 'The last place where he was seen…'

In an instant his happy expression is replaced by a serious and somber one while his steps comes into a halt, thousands of thoughts swarmed into his brain along with the feeling of hope and fear

'Is he here?' he inwardly asked the universe

The reason he enrolled to Seidoukan in the first place is to follow a bogus lead on someone who really matters to him, but even with the source of information being the person whom he trusted the most it doesn't change the fact that the intel itself was outdated

"I'm really that desperate aren't I?" he sighed while looking at the entrance of Seidoukan academy, one of the six 'schools' in asterisk and frankly one of the most not-promising one

"Nope… No use in regretting it now." he shooked his head, any trace of doubt removed by each turn "And besides everyone is here."

No really as a matter of fact most of the people that he considers close are actually attending Seidoukan, he's the only one that didn't go there to spend his first year of highschool due to his alternative education

Though that's just a cool way to say that he was homeschooled, although his family actually spend most of their time travelling from one place to another because of his father's particular line of duty. And by family he means him and his Dad, and by line of duty meaning semi-illegal errands from the integrated enterprise foundation that he may or may not actually allowed to tag along in

But back to the matter at hand almost every notable (at least the one with the same age as him) people he encountered are now gathered in the one place, though whether it is due to their own decision or the effects of personal affair remains unanswered (at least for now) the sheer coincidence of the fact would makes people question if it could be called a coincidence in the first place

But he certainly had come up with a reasonable explanation for the phenomenon

"It's because I'm lucky!"

Yes, he without an even single shred of doubt believes that everything is indeed a simple dumb chain of events that works in his favors. Of course there is also the undeniable truth that Asterisk is now the modern center of the world, but that itself is another one of the factors that supports him

So in hindsight he really is lucky, and there's no way a simple bad possibility would get him down this early on his journey

"Now then let's see what Asterisks has in store for my first day!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'THIS IS NOT HOW I EXPECTED FOR MY FIRST DAY HERE!' Ayato inwardly screamed as he dodged another fireball (or spear) aimed directly at him

With athleticism and limberness that put world class gymnast to shame the purple haired male continues to slash, jump, and dodge any fiery projectile that would certainly burn any man or woman to crisp

Of course he wasn't a normal human per say but rather a Genestella possessing above human level of strength, endurance, and most prominently control over aura known as Prana which increase his surviving capabilities even further

But getting hit by a fire spear would certainly be painful as hell (no pun intended)

"Longiflorum!" His opponent declared as another set of fiery spears formed around her

With a glare the projectile sailed forward with either the goal of skewering or burning (probably both) their intended target, they also seem to be moving at the speed twice faster than their predecessors catching him slightly of guarded

Despite the setback Ayato succeeded in bringing up his rental Lux to guard against the attack using the flat-side of the weapon, the resulting explosion however resulted in him getting sent flying. Pulling off an one-handed backflip the swordsman slices two of the remaining 'flowers' before barely dodging the last of them, with the following explosion sending him airborne once more

Not only that he is also sent spinning, and after using his foot as a stopper finally regaining his balance

'This is going nowhere…' he knew that he couldn't get anywhere near his opponent, not without risking getting obliterated in the process

Gritting his teeth Ayato focus his visual on the threat in front of him, her expression showing both wariness and alert. Ayato remained pensive despite managing to hold his ground, he knew that she was holding back and if his prediction is correct she'll knock it up a notch with the next attack

his mind raced back to earlier today, he was on his way to the student council's office when a handkerchief literally fell from the sky. He heard sound of distress originating from inside one of the top rooms of what he assumes is the dormitory, looking up he sees an open window and after putting two and two together decided to lend a helping hand

With little difficult he navigated his way to the room using the nearby trees before landing safely on the window's perch, after uttering words of apologies he was greeted with a sight that will remain etched on his brain for the remainder of his life

That is the sight of a beautiful foreign girl in her underwear

One obligatory shouting and dressing scene later the two was finally able to converse normally, and after revealing the reason behind his intrusion completed his objective. The girl expresses her thanks for his gesture of kindness clearly valuing the piece of clothing, before abruptly blasting him with a fireball

And here he is now, fighting a Sterga of all things, with a Lux he never used before and a slim chance of coming out victorious

Of course he'd fare far better if he unleashed his seal, but he doesn't really want to waste his OP mode on such trivial matter. 'Remember Ayato! Never use your full strength unless you're on a dire situation!', the swordsman smiled remembering his senior's advice

'But if you have a chance to impress a beautiful girl then you should definitely do it!'

The rest of said advice caused Ayato to sweatdrop, he had almost forgotten how much of a womanizer that guy was but that doesn't matter right now, what is important is the foe he's currently fighting

Who is indeed beautiful

Seriously with a flowing pink hair and a pair of cyan orbs that completely match it is not a mistake to call her a literal princess, her body is also perfectly build without any exaggerated parts and…..

'GAHHHH!' Ayato inwardly screamed removing all trace of his 'assessments'

Memories of a certain senior swarmed his mind, despite being one of the person that he looked up to he is by no means is a good role model. Seriously for someone who mastered the entire branches of Amagiri Shinmeiryuu his ego and skirt-chasing tendency would give of an entirely different impression

'At least he's brave enough to say his desire straightforwardly'

"SAKIHOKORE!" (Bloom!)

The cry brought Ayato back into the battlefield and he watched as a high concentration of prana circled around the beauty and gathered around her outstretched palm

"AMARYLLIS!"

The concentration then (not surprisingly) turns into a fireball large enough to engulf him, and while it is slower in comparison to the other projectiles she had thrown at him an attack like this must have something that would cover it's flaw

'She's expecting me to dodge.' Ayato realized, whatever that countermeasure is he assumes that it's some kind of area attack

'It'll either split into smaller fireballs or detonate, most likely the second. Then….'

Without wasting a breath Ayato decided to charge in

'Even if it explode I'll just use that.'

True to his guess just as he's only inches away from his fiery doom the pinkette shouts

"EXPLODE!"

And that's when he sensed it

'A ninja? No… Assassin! No time to waste then!'

Fire engulfed Ayato's field of vision and he knew that he has less than a second to save both himself and opponent

It's more than enough

"Amagiri Shinmeiryuu… FUTATSUMIZUCHI!" (Amagiri Dragon Arts First Sword Fighting Skill - Twin Water Dragons)

With little difficult Ayato slashed away the flames that threatens to smolder him into cinders

"Y-You!" The pinkette hastily raised her rapier, attempting to strike him and leaving her abdomen unguarded

'That part is defenseless! this is the perfect chance Ayato! Go for an all out attack!'

If he ever meet that person again (and he hope so) he'll definitely kill him

"GET DOWN!"

Throwing away his Lux Ayato tackled the beauty into the ground, and right on cue an arrow wheezed by the spot she stood at moments ago. With a thud both of them hit the ground, of course he took less damage because of his 'cushion' but he considered it an even trade as he had possibly just saved her life

"Y-You! What are you doing!?"

Ignoring his opponent's cry Ayato instead focused his gaze on the object that almost killed her, said object is an arrow made out of mana currently embed on the ground. As expected the object dispersed into thin air, but a glance is enough to confirmed it

'Someone's trying to kill her.' Ayato knew that the arrow was aimed at her head, if he hadn't interfered she might be dead or at least mortally wounded. Ayato then scanned the crowd hoping to find a certain colleague of his

'If it's her then she'll be able to track the assassin down, as the saying goes fight fire with fire.'

He however failed to locate her and assumes that she had already enacted a chase, but he did succeeded in finding one of his friend. Said person is currently staring at him with a blank expression, with the gesture of groping something

Ayato didn't really get it until he realize the soft sensation coming from his palm

'Mission successful.' the voice said

"GAH!" He quickly stood up disengaging from whatever unholy position he and the beauty was engaged in, not a second later she followed suit while still blushing, it is clear that even though he had saved her live she still holds him in bad regards

"I'm so sorry!" Ayato quickly bowed his head, hoping that she would forgive him

Clearly she has no intention in doing so

"Y-Y-Y-You…" She lowly growled, flickers of flames forming around her figure

But before things went south once again it was sent into a halt

"Yes, yes let's stop it right here…." A new and calm voice interjected

"Although we at Seidokan Academy respect the right of students to engage in duels, unfortunately, in this instance, things must end here."

The owner of the voice was a beauty equal to the one which he had just fought, if the pinkette is described as fiery than this person is the epitome of tranquility. Her wavy blonde hair and buxom figure would certainly swoon both male and female populace

"Claudia….." The pinkette identified "By what authority do you stand in my way?"

"Why, under my authority as student council president of Seidokan Academy, of course." she cheerfully chirped "By the authority bestowed upon me as the chief representative of the Red Lotus, I hereby annul this duel between Julis Alexia van Riessfeld and Amagiri Ayato."

'Julis…. So that's her name….' Ayato pondered. Of course he had heard her name when she had declared the duel,but due to the circumstances it flew over his head, more importantly she has four names, does that means she's a royalty?

He had overheard from a traveling friend of his that in some lands more names is equal to more power, the higher their social standing is the longer name they have

"Well, no harm, no foul, right, Amagiri Ayato-kun?" Claudia asked the swordsmen, snapping him back into reality

"Oh right… thanks President-san…." he replied

"That's right. I'm the student council president of Seidokan Academy, Claudia Enfield. It's a pleasure." she offered her hand, naturally he complied to his savior's request

'Is every powerful girl here is beautiful?' Ayato inwardly asks

'This just means more chance to score you know.' His other voice pointed out, he promptly ignored it

"Even if you are the student council president, barring some greater reason, you still don't have the right to interfere in a duel." Julis pointed out, clearly intending to continue the feud

"Of course I have a reason. He's a transfer student, right? Even if he's already registered his information and had his emblem authenticated, there's still one last procedure he hasn't yet finished. More strictly speaking, Amagiri Ayato-kun is not yet an official student of Seidokan Academy," Claudia explained, smiling broadly

"Only those who are students may engage in a duel. Accordingly, this duel is invalid. Any complaints?"

"Gu…." Julis bit her lip in frustration, the lack of words following indicates that she relented to the president's reasoning

"Good. Now that we're all clear on the matter, I'd like to invite everyone to please depart. If you linger here for too long, you'll be late for class."

At these words, the crowd broke off into small groups, and wandered off. A handful of students were clearly dissatisfied with the abrupt conclusion to the duel, though they could find no point on which to refute Claudia's decision.

"Ah!" Suddenly, Ayato remembered the sniping from the duel just now

"Um, please wait..." Before he can continue a hand suddenly pat his shoulder, it was Julis's hand

"Pretend you didn't see anything. This time, whoever it was got off easy." Julis slowly shook her head, a wry smile on her lips.

"Moreover, as a Page One, suffering an ambush like that is hardly unexpected."

"Ugh. It's truly unfortunate, but this kind of thing isn't all that rare. That said, this time, they've really gone too far. A third party taking advantage of a duel to sneak in an attack is something unforgivable. I'll ask the disciplinary committee to look into it. Once we catch the culprit, they'll be dealt with harshly." Claudia pouted agreeing to Julis

Though he's caught off guard by their replies that's beside the point

"Actually I think one of my friend is currently chasing the culprit….."

This time it was the girls turn to be taken by surprise

"Ara, I'm not aware you're acquaintanced with anyone here Amagiri-Kun. What's his name? Or is it a she?" Claudia asked, while Julis's stare only reinforce the fact that they both demand answer

"Well her name is….."

"AYATO-NII!" A new voice interupted, the three turned their heads towards the source of the distraction finding a male figure rushing towards them

"Kotaro!" Ayato happily chirped, without stopping the boy in question tackled him with a force that's enough to topple tree

"UMPH!" Ayato blurted as he recieve the full burnt of the impact, founding himself being forced back a few steps. He looked at the attacker and was pleased to see him sporting a large smile, a second later the younger male let go

"How's that?" He confidently asked

"Not bad, you've definitely grow stronger Kotaro."

"Just you wait! I'll grow even stronger!"

Ayato chuckled at the proclamation "I'm sure of that."

Suddenly Claudia cleared her throat, turning both of the male's attention to her whle Julis remains pensive on her side

"It's been a while isn't it Sakuma-kun?" she greeted

"Not really that long Kaichou-san." he replied

"It is quite obvious but, I assume you're well acquaintanced with Amagiri-kun. Though I'm not sure that both of you are blood related?"

"We're not." Kotaro confirmed "But since we were raised together, we practically are."

"I see. I'm quite upset about you not telling me beforehand though." Claudia pouted

"Sorry kaichou-san. I thought it was not important."

"On the contrary Kotaro, the smallest of ingridient is often the most important!" A new voice once again interjected, the four turned their heads towards the source (with Julis getting fed-up by the constant interuption)

Aproaching them were two people consisting of a male and a dead-tired female, the male was a foreigner with a few blonde locks hanging out of the hat he is wearing, while the female was a japanese that Ayato instantly recognized

"Sorry Aya-chi." she paused to catch a breath "They got away…."

Ayato was surprised at her greeting, is the assassin skilled enough to outrun one of the most skilled shinobi on the planet?

"I told you that you shouldn't have extra serving for breakfast." the foreigner scolded

"Hey it's your fault that your cooking is really good!" she barked back holding her stomach in pain probably due to stomach cramp

Yep that's explains everything, Ayato couldn't help but let out a little laugh earning him the glare of the one year younger girl

"It's good to see you doing well Hammy."

"I'm not really that well Aya-chi." She answered still holding her stomach

"And this is…."

"Spada! Spada Marinara" He introduced himself "I'm a friend of Lucky."

"That explains a lot."

Julis then cleared her throat, clearly feeling irritated by the sudden get together "More importantly did you manage to get a good look at the culprit Tokage?" she asked the younger girl

"Not really, he wears a hood so I didn't get a clear image."

"I see, still I appriciate the help." Julis bowed her head "And as for you….." she turned her head towards Ayato who responded by nervously gulping

Instead of burning him to nothingness (thankfully) she instead give him an apologetic look "It seems I owe you one..."

Ayato was surprised at the sudden change of attitude, but nonetheles responded "Well considering the things that I've done why we called it even?" he offered

Though her face went red Julis denied the offer "O-of course not! Even though the things that you've done are…. Indecent….. I still owe you my live…."

At the mention of his previous action Ayato's feature also went red as a tomato

"Indecent? Amagiri-nii are what is she talking about?" Kotaro asked

Before he can say anything Claudia had beaten him to the punch

"Oh you didn't saw it Sakuma-kun? Ayato tackled Julis to the ground. It was a very passionate move…." She explained with a sturty voice

"Sounds like one of Tsurugi's technique…" Kotaro stated while blankly staring at Ayato, disgust clear in both of his eyes

"N-no it's not like that!" Ayato and Julis blurted in unison surprising everyone (themselves included)

"Well will you look at that, the efect is immidiate." Hammy mischiviously pointed out tcausing the two to turn even redder

"Ara isn't this a perfect chance Julis? You should asks him to be your partner since you two are in sync. The regristration deadline is in two weeks you know." Claudia suggested

"W-wait of course I would love to go out with such beauty, but isn't that treading a bit to quickly?" Everyone (except Julis who now spurted steams from her ears) stare at him as if he just said something dumb

"She meant for the Phoenix-Festa Ayato-nii…." Kotaro clarified

"Oh….."

"Oho... it's seems that he's having ideas…." Hammy mischiviously pointed out once more

"Fufufu…. how bold." Claudia followed

"Well as the saying goes first come first serve." Spada added

"Tsurugi have really gotten through you huh Ayato-nii." Kotaro to added sounding disapointed

Ayato reached out to the depth of his mind, hoping to find anything that could get him out of this sticky situation. He turned towards Julis in the hope that he'd be able to clear the misunderstanding

Though the undeniable truth is he wouldn't mind having someone as beautiful as the pinkette for a girlfriend

"What's this!?" A new voice loudly blarred, earning everyone's attention (and saving Ayato and Julis from further emabrassment)

"It's not even your first day and you're already getting picked on? I expected waaaay more than this from you Ayato!"

The one who interrupted them is none other than the one person who connects all of them together

"Lucky!"

"Lucky-nii!"

"Lucky-chi!"

"Shishigou!"

"Shishi-kun?"

"Eh?" they all blurted, surprised that each and everyone of them had managed to identify the newcomer

"So…." the now named Lucky started "What did I missed?"


	2. Chapter 2

A loud laugh filled the entire corridor disrupting all activity in the surrounding area (mainly awaken students who fell asleep during the boring lecture), yet the one behind the nuisance showed no sign of remorse in the slightest, and instead ignored the odd and annoyed stares that is directed at him

"Nii-san did say you're a natural at triggering flags." Lucky complimented

"It's not really something to be proud of though….." Ayato weakly agreed

Claudia suddenly cleared her throat, breaking off their exchange

"It's not that we prohibit students to converse with one another, but would you mind keeping to a reasonable volume? Classes are in sessions after all…." she glanced at one of the room inside the corridor, true to her word some are filled with students and (annoyed) teachers

"Isn't it a bit too early for class though?" Ayato glanced at the filled room, surprised by the student's diligence (though some of them are still soundly asleep)

"Well this most assiduous students of ours are partaking extra classes." Claudia explained

"You can see their enthusiasm." Lucky remarked, clearly referring to the students who are in class only in body but not mind

"Mou don't be like that shishi-kun. If they're here then they either needs to be here or wants to be here." True to the council woman's word some of the students are soundly awake and are taking notes, though their number is small compared to the rest

"We need to work hard not to fall behind then." Ayato concluded, sounding somewhat distressed

Truth to be told he wasn't really confident in his academics, sure his grades are usually above average but he has to work his arse of just to earn it. In other word he is someone whose intellect is slightly below normal who covers it with pure hard work

Though his perceptiveness and physical prower are on a completely different level to the statement above

"Oh that reminds me! most of the tests here have an essays formats, so you can't really rely on your luck shishi-kun." Claudia added.

Ayato let out a chuckle at the president's reminder, his mind raced back to the past where his compatriot academical feats include always scoring perfect marks on multiple choice questions. Though whether or not it is related to his devilish luck is still up to debate even now.

"What are you talking about? The fact that I could study hard itself can only be considered as lucky!" He happily rebutted earning him a set of smile

Despite his nickname Lucky is far from someone who relies purely on his luck, he would train and improve both his mind and body everytime he has the chance to do so. This combined with his luck makes him a person who always shine in both studies and sports, but the fact that the student council president know about this means….

"Just curious but how long have you known Lucky president-san?" Ayato asked

"I've known him for sometime actually. One day I found him wandering around my house when our parents were conversing. Needles to say he piqued my interest." Claudia recaped

Ayato let out a small laugh at the mention of the older Shishigou. Unlike Lucky, Kairi Shishigou is someone who would instantly strike fear to anyone who sees him, his appearance being that of a typical american outlaw. The fact that he spoils his son and all of his friends however shows that he's a soft-hearted person at heart, though his line of work insist otherwise.

"Well long story short we become friends after that." she happily concluded

"Really emphasizing on the short-part huh Claudia?"

"Oh be quiet you. And Ayato-kun it's okay to call me Claudia, we're the same age after all."

Naturally Ayato would have stated his objection towards the notion, they're standing on a different level after all. However he knows a stubborn bull when he sees one so.

"Of course, a friend of Lucky is a friend of mine. I'll be in your care Claudia-san."

"Just Claudia is enough. Though your friend over here could certainly learn a thing or two about manners from you."

"And I thought we were friends." Lucky pretended to be dejected "But speaking of friends have any of you seen Naga?"

"I saw him earlier. He kinda helped me actually….." Ayato's mind return to the earlier scuffle his face turning red

"Oh did he stopped you when you were unknowingly gropping a girl's breast?" Lucky jokingly asked

…

….

…..

"Ah….. Tsurugi would be proud." he followed with a monotone voice, disgusts filling his eyes

"NO! NO! IT'S NOT LIKE THAT! THE SITUATION WAS…!"

"I don't know if you really bought his whole 'real-life harem protagonist destiny' thing, but I really thought that you were better than that."

Ayato was about to discredit the statement only to be cut of by Claudia

"As much as I like seeing you picking on Ayato-kun I must inform the two of you that we've arrived. And as for Naga-kun….."

Letting the last phrase to hang in the air Claudia authenticated herself at what the two males assumes to be the door of the student council's office, which slid open to reveal a vast and spacious room which felt a bit much for a student council room.

The floor of the entryway was covered in a dark brown leather rug. A depiction of Seidokan Academy's school grounds was hung on the wall. Placed in front of the large window, with room to spare, was a heavy oaken conference desk with matching chairs. Simply put, it looked for all the world like the boardroom of a large corporation.

The only thing out of place would be a silver haired teen sitting on one of the two chairs located in front of what they assume is Claudia's workspace.

"He's already here." Claudia pointed

The boy instantly stood up after seeing his two friends. Without a delay he rushed the two and envelope them in a bear hug completely ignoring the blond female present.

"Lucky, Ayato. I really missed you two…." he followed with a monotone voice devoid of all emotion.

"It's… good to…. See…. you to…. Naga….." Lucky replied with the last of his breath.

"Can't… Breathe….." Was Ayato's reply.

Realizing his blunder Naga quickly released the two from his embrace. The two victims quickly gasped for air, one smiling while the other felt somewhat nervous.

"I'm sorry about that." Naga said "I read that when close friends met after a long period of separation they'd hug each other with everything they got before saying something like 'I'll never let you go ever again'."

Lucky let out a laugh while Ayato heavily sighed.

"I'm quite sure they meant everything without the use of Prana." The latter stated "And as for the line that's something only lovers would say."

Naga's eyes went wide with realization "I see…. They did become a couple in the end….. How foolish of me…."

The silver haired prodigy fell to his knees. The embarrassment of his mistake now forever etched into the deepest part of his brain.

The two males instantly sweat dropped while Claudia let out an amused chuckle.

"It's okay Naga, everyone makes mistakes." Lucky patted the dejected teen in the back in an attempt to encourage him.

"That's right it's a friend's job to forgive each other's mistakes, and everyone here knows that you meant we'd prefer if you stick to a normal greeting from now on." Ayato added

Although not visible both Lucky and Ayato could tell that Naga's spirit have went up after hearing their comments.

Naga Rei better known as Philosopher is one of the most promising scientist in the current age. Excelling in the fields of Meteor Engineering and Puppetry his enrollment into Seidoukan Academy instead of the technology oriented Arlequint Academy is one of the most discussed topics within the current media.

While his intelligence is something all would consider as a gift it is in truth nothing but a side effect to a disease residing within his brain. But since said disease increase his cognition at the cost of his ability to express himself his parents never bothered to search any remedies or treatments that would make him 'normal'.

Naga himself had met several individuals who would gladly gave up their emotion for his gift but he know that these people are nothing more than desperate individuals rather than an actual human being.

For him who couldn't feel frustration and anger when his experiment failed or happiness and satisfaction when it succeeded all of his achievement is nothing than a wanted result after several process of trial and error.

He wanted to be normal. He wanted to laugh at ridiculous stuff, and he wanted to cry because of regret and failure

He wanted emotion he really do, but as much as he wanted them he is also a realist. What would his live be if he suddenly lost his intelligence? He fears that he will also lose even more, he might even lose everything he possess.

So in short he wants to gain emotion and retain his intellect. Probably the most selfish thing he had ever wished for. But he says otherwise.

"That sounds completely rational to me." He told him with a cheerful tone

In a chance meeting the genius ran into the luckster and after a brief period of dialogue decided to treat him a meal out of curiosity.

After all it's not everyday you ran into someone who sees getting tackled to the ground as a good fortune, and when he asked him why did he consider himself to be lucky his answer only serves to further baffle the prodigy.

He said that if Naga hadn't ran into him then he wouldn't have gotten the chance to know him.

At first their interaction was based on the pretext of mutual interest in one another. Lucky is interested on Naga without any actual reason, while Naga was enamored by his intriguing personality and outlook on live.

It was the first time that the thinker have anybody to call a friend.

Later on Lucky introduced Naga into the group and although the latter was initially afraid of rejection due to his oddity he was instead greeted with warmness that couldn't be compared with anything he had ever felt. And after hearing that all six of his friends had moved to Asterisk he decided to follow suit.

And here he is now

"Well then please allow me to start with a normal greeting. It's good to see you again Lucky." Naga re-started. "And Ayato, I'm sure Tsurugi would be proud."

His greeting earned him a simultaneous sigh and chuckle from the swordsman and the adventurer respectively

"Guess I'm stuck with that for the rest of my life huh..." Ayato tiredly rubbed his forehead

"Well what do you expect Mr. I totally didn't mean to grope your breast." Lucky jokingly interjected

"For the last time that was an..."

"My-my it seems that cutting your conversation is becoming my hobby Shishi-kun."

The three turned towards the owner of the voice and was greeted by the sight of the student council president sitting at the head of her work table.

They realized that they had forgotten about her and the one who apologize first was the silent thinker.

"I'm sorry kaichou. It seems that the presence of my friends have dwarfed yours." Naga said as a matter of fact.

Lucky and Ayato sweat-dropped at his bluntness, but was gland when he gained reply in the form of a chuckle.

"Oh my. This is the first time I got ignored. Am I not attractive enough Na~ga~kun?"

The two instantly went pale at the sudden advance, and is suddenly reminded by another one of Tsurugi's quote.

'His bluntness... has a potential of it's own...'

But nothing could prepare them for what's coming next.

"Well you're certainly attractive. But I regret to inform you that I'm currently in a relationship."

...

...

...

"EEEEEEHHHHH!?"

Engulfed in shock the two males quickly cornered Naga, looks of pure disbelief and shock etched into their faces.

"SERIOUSLY!?"

"WHEN!? WHO!?"

"Well..."

"NO IN THE BEGGINING HOW DID YOU EVEN!?"

"MORE IMPORTANTLY YOU DIDN'T TELL ME!"

"Um... If you'd just let me..."

"Fufufufu..."

Before the he can answer his friend's question the three was once again reminded of the presence of a certain someone.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

The three was left speechless after seeing the sudden change of demanor from the student council president. To think that such devious woman could let out such innocent and pure laughter, it's not an exageration to say that the three were enchanted by the sight.

"Ah... It's been so long since I had a laugh... I really envy your bonds with each other." she commented with a sad tone.

"Well sentiment aside allow me to welcome you three into Seidoukan Academy and of course..."

The head of the body hopped from the table and then turn to face the window acting as if her mood-swing had never happened.

Ayato and Lucky followed her in looking out over the city from their high vantage point, a neat and tidy cityscape filling his gaze.

Floating atop the crater-lake in North Kanto, left by an immense meteorite, lay the artificial-island city. In the center of its hexagonal layout sat the central district, with one of the six schools reaching out in each direction, giving one the impression of a large snowflake. The name of this city, Snowflake(Rikka), was rooted in this fact.

Each school had its own district, with a large road leading up to the school itself, the architecture of which resulted in a star shape, or more precisely, a hexagram(asterisk)Granted, the origin of this name was something that had to be seen to be understood for those students who journeyed from around the world to be here.

Ayato who spent most of his life on the countryside and Lucky who continuously move without any actual chance of sightseeing were left awestruck by the pinnacle of man-made structure. And Naga...

"Yes. It is indeed a marvelous sight, but after seeing it for thirty minutes it becomes rather plain."

Any sense of romance was instantly eliminated by the comment. And yet everyone present couldn't help but to chuckle at his bluntness.

"He's right. It does gets boring after a while." Claudia agreed with a giggle

"Doesn't everything?" Ayato sarcastically remarked, feeling somewhat down due to the sudden change of pace.

"Well psychologically speaking..."

"Naga that was sarcasm." Lucky pointed out

"Ah... Well then Kaichou is there anything else you would like to add?"

"Ara? Are you trying to cover your mistake by redirecting the conversation Naga-kun?"

The genius could only lower his head in shame at the accusation

"Just kidding! I was getting there anyway. Well simply speaking we of Seidokan Academy have but one expectation of you, the special invitee transfer student, and that is victory."

Looking down upon the city, she continued, "Defeat St. Garrardsworth Academy, subdue Allekant Academy, subjugate the World Dragon(Gerron) Seventh Institute, overpower Le Wolfe Black Institute, and triumph over Queen Veil Girl's Academy. That is to say, to obtain victory during the Star Warrior Festival(Festa)."

She then directed her gaze towards the silver haired teen

"Of course since Naga-kun is here we have already begun the second one. But I would like both of your assistance regarding everything else and so... "

The truth of the matter was that each school was supported from behind the scenes by the Integrated Enterprise Foundation. Their power, superior to the now fallen nations of times past, was sufficient even to warp and alter the law. Whether it be wealth, position, or prestige - nothing was beyond reach.

To be certain, of the students gathered to this Asterisk City, a full half were here for the express purpose of realizing such dreams.

The remaining half, namely those students wielding the special powers of the Starpulse Generation, were eager to test themselves, hoping at least once to fight to the very

limits of their ability. For these students, there was but one place in this world where they could fight to their hearts' content.

Both Lucky and Ayato are the prime example the second one.

"YOSHA LUCKY! You're saying that I get to fight AND fulfill my responsibility as a transfer student!? talk about good luck!"

"Well I am quite keen on finding out how strong I have gotten. And this place provide me the chance to answer just that minus the lawsuit..."

"Umu. It seems that you two are still agrees with Tsurugi's way of life." Naga added re-joining the conversation.

Lucky smiled hearing the comment "Couldn't help it, life is way less boring if you do as he says."

"And compared to his other philosophy..." Ayato followed not wanting to finish his sentence.

"Ah..."

The three went silent after recalling their mentor's twisted view on certain subject, but their silence is short lived as Claudia once again started the conversation.

"Well I for one am glad to have earned your cooperation. I'm sorry to say this though Ayato-kun but the burden is mostly on you since you have declined our invitation once."

"You declined a full scolarship? Why would you do that." Lucky asked

"Indeed, that sound unreasonable." Naga agreed.

"Well at the time I wasn't really interested in Asterisk since only Hammy and Kotaro goes here." He shrugged. Ayato's face then turned serious as he continued "And besides I've only received the lead sometime ago..."

The atmosphere of the room suddenly grew heavier following the revelation.

"So you did came here for Aneue..." Naga lowered his head sadness filling his feature

"That's right." the swordsman confirmed before turning to student council president "Claudia, the news that my sister - Amagiri Haruka - attended this school...Is it true?"

"Hmm, well, how to put this?"

Claudia directly accepted his gaze, extending her forefinger.

"All I know is a rumor, that she once attended this school. All information regarding her stay here has since been deleted by an unknown party."

"Impossible! Total information erasure couldn't be carried out that easily even by the integrated enterprise!" Naga furiously denied.

"No it's possible... If you're powerful enough that is..." Lucky depressingly followed earning him a nod from Claudia

The buxom them flicked her finger causing a screen depicting a young woman to appear.

The three almost stopped breathing after recognizing the one in the picture.

"This is all we've been able to recover. She entered five years ago, departing after just half a year for personal reasons. Her name, birthday, background; almost nothing remains."

Hearing her statement Ayato couldn't help but to let out a heavy sigh.

"After all those time telling me not to get into trouble, looks like you should have listened to your own advice." Ayato dryly laughed

The remark was followed by a heavy silence. Both Naga and Lucky know very well that nothing could lift his spirit when this topic is brought up. It took Ayato a few moments before he finally resumes the conversation by asking yet another question.

"And what about Tsurugi?"

"Ah we have much more luck in that field. After all who in the world haven't heard of the Legendary Buster ?"

Almost instantly and impossibly a wave of cringe washed over the three males.

The Legendary Buster is a title belonging to one Tsurugi Ohtori, the only man who had ever come close in reaching the Grand-Slam.

"Enrolling into Seidoukan Academy five years ago he immediately causes an uproar when he defeated the entire Page One of our school within the span of a week. Although he himself claim to have only accepted their challenge..."

"Are most of the Page One female at the time?" Lucky curiously asked.

Claudia decided to check the record in the wake of the statement, and was surprised to find that her friend's guess was not really a guess. "Why yes. How did you know Shishi-kun?"

"Just a guess..."

Deciding to forget the question altogether Claudia then continued on with her story

"Well not long after he and Quervo Ravenclaw participated in the Phoenix-Festa and manage to emerge victorious with relative ease. And after that he also defeated Team-Tristan and Team-Lancelot from Galandworth academy during the Gryps-Festa both team which members consist only of the Lifelordes."

"Everyone thought that he was going to be the second man who'll attain the Grand-Slam..."

"But he never did." Lucky solemnly interjected and Claudia nodded.

"Yes. After winning the Gryps-Festa the member of team Five Legends..."

"Five Legends? did they really called themselves that?" Lucky cut in, feeling dumbfounded by his sibling's lack of shame.

"What calling himself and his own team legends? Because that definitely sounds like something only Tsurugi and you would do."

Lucky instead scoffed at the accusation "Seriously? I would never call myself legendary."

"But you did call yourself ultimate." Naga added joining the conversation.

"That was three years ago Naga. I was delusional."

"How about the luckiest man in the universe?" Ayato followed-up, and Lucky responded with a frown.

"Okay now you're just not making any sense. Me calling myself the luckiest man alive is the same as Mushashi Miyamoto calling himself the greatest swordsman."

"Well first of all he didn't call himself that and secondly..."

(Clears throat)

The three preoccupied males then turned towards the student council president whom they had forgotten to have even existed.

"Oh I'm sorry. Would you like me to continue?" She darkly asked.

Naturally the only choice that they have is to slowly nod and to remain silent for the remainder of her recount.

"As I was saying the Integrated Enterprise was on turmoil once they learn that all team members excluding Tsurugi wishes to transfer to another school."

The three was immediately surprised after hearing the fact. Why would any student risked moving to a hostile territory? Each schools in Asterisk is almost the same as a country of it's own, and all of them are in cold war with one another.

"Legally speaking transferring to a different school in Asterisk is forbidden due to political reason. But since the request came from the victors of the Festa the Integrated Enterprise was faced with a dilemma."

"After a Lengthy process they decided to grant their wish. Quervo Ravenclaw transferred to St. Garrardsworth Academy, Shou Ronpo to Jie-Long Seventh Institute, while Anton Daedalus and Ooguma Kojirou transferred to Arlekant and Re-wolf respectively."

Claudia then paused to take a breath before continuing

"I have taken the liberty to found out their current whereabouts. Both Quervo and Shou are now well known instructors in their respective academies, Dr. Anton is currently missing although there is no doubt that he is alive, and last time I checked Ooguma is now a member of Stjarnagarm."

"So you're basically saying that there is no easy way for us to get any information from them." Lucky concluded.

"Mou~ don't sound so depressed Shishi-kun, it's true that access to other school is severely limited without connection but there are times where we are allowed to visit them. Take the cultural festival for an example, male student from all around would go to Queen veil girl's Academy for a shot at romance."

"I'll keep that in mind then." Lucky rolled his eye at her 'example', Ayato merely chuckle while Naga mumbled something along the line of 'She'll definitely kill me...'

"Well his teammates aside Tsurugi is the only student who remained in Seidoukan... for a while at least..."

"I assume he disappeared not long after?" Naga asked

"Correct. Right before the Lindwurm-Festa where his victory is almost certain he suddenly decided to graduate early. After a brief period of accelerated class he proceed to graduate from high school before he goes missing. And that is the story of the Missing Phoenix."

...

...

...

"In other words we don't have any idea where they are now..." Naga concluded

Claudia only silently nodded and nobody uttered a single word afterwards.

Naturally they were worried, after years of searching they have finally found a lead on the whereabouts of their loved ones only to discover that their trace have been almost erased completely by who they assume to be an extremely powerful group of people.

There is nothing that could possibly lift their spirit in a situation like this.

"YOSHA LUCKY!" the luckster shouted with vigor.

Both Ayato and Naga was shocked at the sudden outburst, and even the usually stoic Claudia couldn't help but to went wide eyed at the display.

"It looks like all of you are missing the bigger picture... No it's more appropriate to say that you all are to fixated at the bigger picture." he explained

All that Ayato can muster was a confused "Eh?"

"Let me explain. It's true that both of them are missing, and it's true that they're probably in trouble... But they're here aren't they?"

Realization struck Ayato akin to a lightning, he was so caught up in the negative aspect of the information he had forgotten of one simple fact.

His sister was here.

It might take them a while to get any other leads on their whereabouts and even years to actually find those two, but time is on their side.

"And besides it's not like we're here just to find them." Lucky reminded

Once again he is correct. To fight to their hearts contents, to reach their very own limit and surpass them, to gain both infinite and zero, and most of all to live.

To laugh, to cry, and to fall in love. They're here to feel the miracle that is youth itself. After all the last thing his sister and mentor would've wanted is to cling desperately to their existence rather than making his a meaningful one.

So yes he's going to look for them, but he'll also bid his time and enjoy his life in the process.

That's why he's here.

"Thanks Lucky... I really needed that..." Ayato thanked his friend.

"Me to... I really (sniff) miss moment like this." the genius followed on the verge of tearing.

"It's okay! That's what friends for after all!" Lucky reassured with the biggest smile they have ever seen.

'Friends...' Ayato lamented. Lucky, Garu, Naga, Hammy, Spada, and Saya. He really is fortunate enough to have such good ones.

"As expected recommending all three of you here was the correct decision. I got a feeling that either one of you will accomplish what the Legendary-Buster didn't."

"In his defense he definitely could have pulled it off though." Lucky defended with a small laugh

"Indeed. Single combat have always been Tsurugi's forte." Naga seconded the claim.

"That sounds about right. Nee-san is the only one capable of beating him." Ayato further supported

"Are you three ganging up on me? How mean~!" she cutely pouted "And here I thought we were friends."

This time it was Naga who shot out of his chair, and proceed to slam Claudia's desk with both of his arm. Needles to say everyone was yet again surprised by another sudden outburst.

"Are you serious?"

"About what?"

"Do you... really consider me as a friend?"

It took everything both Lucky and Ayato had not to fall down in a comical fashion. They knew that only Naga is capable of asking such trivial question in the most serious manner

"Why of course. A friend of Shishi-kun is a friend of mine."

As if he had just heard a love confession Naga quickly turned towards Lucky, a large smile plastered to his face.

"But I'm also somewhat interested in becoming more..." She sturtly followed up

Before either Lucky and Ayato could remind the president that her target is already occupied said object of interest have already pulled a perfect back flip in order to distance himself from the possible threat, and if that wasn't enough he then proceed to brandish his weapon.

A sickle which is clearly an Ogre-Lux

This is the Ogre-Lux Alcatraz, a sickle with the ability to form defensive walls out of thin air. The weapon could only be used three times a week but it's diameter of range is almost 50 Meters. The walls could also be used to built structure such as maze, but it requires a complete blueprint so most of the time it is only used for defensive purpose

But of course for someone like Naga remembering a complex maze is nothing but child's play

"I'm already taken." Was all he said in his defense.

"Such a shame then~." Claudia playfully tilted her head, not even bothered by the genius's action

Hearing her rather docile reply Naga sighed in relief. He proceeded to return his Lux to it's compact form and sat down once more.

...

...

...

"Um... are we going to ignore..."

"Oh! That's right; I almost forgot to tell you something."

"Our special invitee students, aside from waived fees and the like, have several other privileges. One of these is priority access to the school's Pure Star Type Armaments(Ogre Lux)."

Deciding to give up altogether Ayato decided to take the bait.

"Just like Naga's?"

"That's correct. They use an Ulm mana dite."

Among the meteorites that had fallen to the Earth during the Ember Tears, accompanying the unknown element now known as mana was also the unique ore, mana dite. Mana dite was the crystallization of the mana element, and recent advances had allowed for its artificial production.

Meteoric engineering research into mana and mana dites had paved the way for new industry, not the least of which was centered around the ability to employ the mana in mana dites as an energy source for weapons, the Shining Type Armaments(Lux)When activated, Lux weapons materialize and focus mana, producing a blade of light (there are also arrow and bullet forms). The might conferred by Lux weapons exceeded those of existing weapons, and furthermore, carried other beneficial properties (for example, a Lux gun needs no ammunition).

For this reason, for the most part, Lux weapons have since replaced traditional weaponry. They have become popular to the point that they now see such widespread use as weaponry, self-defense tools, and even children's toys. Among the types of mana dite is one of exceedingly high purity, and equally rare.

These are the so-called Ulm mana dites, which form the core of the Ogre Lux weapons. Their capabilities are incomparable to those of normal Lux weaponry, but are rumored to be even more difficult to control than the unique abilities of the Strega and Dante.

The vast majority of Ogre Lux weaponry belongs to the Integrated Enterprise Foundation, although a select number are provided to each school for research purposes.

"If you'd prefer not to utilize an Ogre Lux, then of course, we won't force you. They do carry some side effects, after all. That's the 'price' of using something like that. What do you think?"

"Well power never did come cheap..." Lucky rested both his arm behind his back, contemplating should he take up the offer or neglect it

"I've heard you first need to verify compatibility?" Ayato inquired

All users of an Ogre Lux, when drawing out their weapon's power, experience some sort of change. If rumors are to be believed, then Ogre Lux weapons are self-aware, and choose their own owners.

"More than that, you should say it's the most important factor. Here at Seidokan Academy, the minimum requirement is an 80% compatibility rating. Any lower than that, and we can't accommodate the wishes of the student in loaning out the item."

"Hmm..."

Putting aside for a second whether or not he was interested, having to go through procedures to borrow the item in question each and every time struck Ayato as troublesome; in any case, to begin with, he had no idea if he was compatible or not.

"This might sounds bit far fetched but... did Aneue used an Ogre-Lux?" Naga asked, somewhat interested in the premise

As if waiting for that question all day, Claudia's smile somewhat widen.

"Naturally speaking the management of Ogre Lux weaponry is necessarily strict. But using 'who is currently borrowing what Lux' records seems almost a pretext for something else. More specifically, it's almost like by using verified combat data, they're trying to isolate that combat data which has no associated registration information."

"By that you mean...unregistered Lux use?" this time it was Lucky who inquired further

"Well, if the record's been altered, yes. I think the probability is quite high. These records are housed within the database of the management department, which has accumulated untold amounts of Ogre Lux combat data. As its inner workings are far from clear, it's impossible to eliminate the possibility of tampering."

"Let me guess, that data remnant is from five years previous?" It doesn't matter which of the three fired this particular question

"Exactly."

And with that the two's decision was finalized, of course they would've agreed to the proposal either way. Their thoughts regarding chance was somewhat single tracked thanks to a certain someone after all.

"I'm all in!" Lucky childishly accepted

"Well I just hope whichever picks me will be a nice one..." Ayato seconded

According to this reasoning, the probability that his sister had used an Ogre Lux is quite high. If that was the case, he wanted to confirm with his own eyes the Lux weapon she'd used.

"I understand. I'll look into this more thoroughly and then notify you of my findings. If the two of you don't mind please use this in the meantime."

What Claudia extended to him and Lucky was a Lux activation tool.

"This is a traditional sword-style Lux. It's already been configured with both of your personal settings, but if you'd like to make any modifications, please pay the Equipment Division a visit."

"Ah, thank you but..."

Ayato and Lucky's expression turned somewhat sour, to describe it they looked like a pair of children who were told by their parents to refuse a package of candy.

"What's the matter?"

"How do we say this politely..." Lucky started "We prefers the one made by Naga?"

Truthfully speaking there is no such thing as a superior model when it comes to a Lux. Of course there are things such as modification and adjustment, but thanks to Naga whom technical capability is rather high and is familiar with his 'clients' the matter was automatically ignored.

So in short Claudia is offering them a pointy stick when they already have a sword made just for them.

"Oh I see. That decision is indeed reasonable."

"Don't take it personally Kaichou." Ayato tried to cheer up, he then suddenly recalled something "Besides I still got this to worry about."

Conversing about Lux reminded Ayato of the one he'd 'borrowed' earlier, the one that a member of the crowd had thrown for him during the duel with Julis. Ayato pulled out the Lux from earlier, but unfortunately, as expected, there was not a name engraved there.

"Oh, don't worry about it. If it's just that, the school just hands them out." Claudia explained

Lucky whistled knowing very well that this kind of combat-refined Lux does not come cheap

"They're really not sparring any expense aren't they?"

"But considering their expectation it is indeed reasonable." Naga added. He too knows the costs of such arsenal, but compared to the winning of a Festa it is indeed worth less than a nickel.

"Switching topics for a second, I just thought of something. Mind if I ask?" The question once again came from Ayato

"Sure, go ahead."

"You'd mentioned 'one last procedure'...what was it?"

"Oh, that. Well-" Saying that, Claudia suddenly stopped. Stopping to contemplate for a moment, she quickly glanced around.

Naturally the three were taken aback by her sudden change of demeanor. All three of them (in Ayato and Naga's cases thanks to Lucky) know how devious the president is through and through. To see her fidgeting like a regular schoolgirl...

'COULD IT BE!'

"...Is something the matter?" once again it doesn't matter which from the three of them asked the question.

"Oh, not at all! It's nothing like that."

Claudia waved her hands frantically, giving off an appearance utterly unlike that of just earlier. Her cheeks seemed to have taken on a slight reddish tint, and her gaze was lowered.

Seeing the undeniable proof the three simultaneously reached the same conclusion within their own heads. But what surfaced after was entirely different.

'IS SHE REALLY ATTRACTED TO ME!? Well anyone would be happy to catch the eye of such beauty BUT WE HAVEN'T EVEN MET BEFORE!'

'AYATO YOU LUCKY BASTARD! No... since it's Claudia it's more correct to say that he's unlucky...but still!'

'Does this means that his 'charm' doesn't even require contact? If so then I must shield her from Ayato related exposure in the future... but what if she fall in love with him on first sight? There's a chance that this will also occur during the wedding...'

The three was snapped out of their thought when the President finally spoke.

"Actually... the only one who haven't completed the final procedure is Ayato-kun... so if the two of you don't min..."

"NOT AT ALL!" Lucky jumped out of his chair while shouting vigorously "In fact Naga and I would be straight on our way!"

Agreeing with Lucky's escape plan Naga nodded rapidly. Ayato on the other hand has no choice but to remain silent regarding the matter, it was obvious however that he is inwardly cursing his so called 'friends'.

"Really? Well thanks for your consideration."

"Of course! Let's go Naga!"

"Okay."

"Go ahead you two. _There is no need to wait for me after all_."

Without missing a beat and ignoring the desperate cry for help the two then left the quarter, and as the door closes any hope of escaping for Ayato was extinguished.

Lucky and Naga let out a breath of relief, after all they had just escaped from a possible hellscape.

After walking a certain amount of distance from the office Naga spoke.

"Was Tsurugi right all along?..."

That question remained unanswered for the rest of the year.


	3. Chapter 3

It's lonely at the top.

People have heard of the phrase many times yet it is a rarity for them to actually felt it, and Todou Kirin is one of those privileged few.

It was early morning in the Seidoukan Academy specifically it's middle school section, and as always each and every class is bustling with activity. Finishing unfinished homework due today, reading the news and the current leader board, or even simply chatting with one's acquaintances. Such activity could only be considered normal for a middle schooler.

Todou Kirin is one of the few denied of such everyday occurrence.

Placing at the very peak of the academy's [Page-One] despite how young she is her very presence was more than enough to intimidate her peers, her achievement was of course thanks to her own hard work but even then she still wouldn't be here no matter how hard she works if it weren't for her inborn talent.

She's a prodigy, a genius of the highest caliber with both the drive and incentive to push herself to the limit an beyond.

What others don't know or most of the time ignore is that swordsmanship is the only thing she's good at.

Kirin continuously scratches her head in confusion, she desperately racked her brains for any possible solution that is her math homework but fail to come up with any.

Contrary to popular belief while the six schools within the [Asterisk] certainly put an emphasis towards combat (especially the [Jie-Long Seventh Institute]) they still retain the usual curriculum used by the run of the mill school (albeit in a more advanced fashion).

And Todou Kirin is terrible when it comes to such things, in fact she is more than willing to admit that she is under average when it comes to the domain of normal studies.

Her panic only serves to grow even further once her vision saw the time, fifteen minutes before class started and she is yet to finish any of the five question that is her homework.

The reasonable thing to do would be to ask for assistance but for her that is out of the question.

A [Page One], and furthermore the one who stands at the very top that is her school. Even if she asks for help the ones who are asked would most likely decline, or claim that they are also incapable.

Whether it is out of jealousy or that they are as incapable as they are the fact is she couldn't ask for help.

It is normal to feel envious when looking at someone above in any aspect, and the usual response would be trying to prove that they're superior on another aspect.

That's what most people would do, and that is what most people have done.

"Morning Kirin!"

But Sakuma Kotaro is not most people

"Mo...Morning Ko...Kotaro-kun..."

The boy smiled at her stuttering

"Why are you being so stiff? We're friends aren't we?"

"Ye...yeah..."

Not only did he looked up and smiled, he also waved her hand and asked 'Do you need help with anything?'

Till today her relationship with him seemed too surreal. She still remembered the first time they had met. He was one of the many challengers from the middle school echelons, but his ability with the spear was leagues above those his age.

But what etched the duel into her mind was the fact that the male youth was a martial artist of the truest of sense.

During the duel he had no intention of winning at all. Someone like Kirin who have went through a large amount of battle is more than capable to discern her opponent's motive based how they fight, and during the span of their clash there wasn't a single moment where Kotaro leaked even the smallest of malice.

His goal was to simply find out how far had he gotten, and to gain experience.

Even months later she could still remember what he said right after the battle

"Guess I wasn't good enough, but I'll beat you next time!"

The way he said it and how he offered his hand without hesitation only serves to prove his good nature, so she found it impossible to reject his offer of friendship the very next day (it's amazing how she could had forgotten about the fact that they are classmates)

But she remains thankful that a good person like him would befriend a misfortune bringer like her.

"...Thank you..." Kirin unconsciously blurted.

"Huh? For helping you with homework?"

Her face went red at his answer, apparently she had stated her mind out loud.

"...Y..yes...I...If it wasn't for Kotaro-kun I wouldn't be able to finish it in time..."

"Don't praise me too much, anyone could do it if they had paid attention in class."

"...Y...yeah..."

She knew that he didn't meant anything when saying that, problem is Kirin did paid attention during class it is simply that she wasn't smart enough to wrap her head around what the teacher was explaining.

Really she was no good at anything outside of fighting.

Kotaro on the other hand was the polar opposite, not only was he a veteran when it comes to combat his academics and life skills are something within the level of advanced. Ranking within the top ten of their entire year, and is completely capable of sustaining hygiene and his own livelihood he really is the ideal image of a dream man.

If only a good for nothing girl like her could end up with him...

"FUE!" Kirin exclaimed as steam escaped from her ears.

"What is it Kirin!? Are you okay!?"

"..N...No...It's...Nothing..."

What the heck is she thinking! Kotaro was her friend, and while she's certainly happy by just being near him...

NO! This is just like back then all over again!

One of the few things that constantly bothers Kirin's mind is her relationship with Kotaro. He was literally the only friend she has so not only she is afraid of making things awkward between the two she is also afraid to mistakenly identify her friendly affection towards him as love.

Do I like Kotaro-kun? Was the question she asked herself everyday.

She suddenly felt a hand touching her forehead.

"Are you sure? Your face is red, and it's also hot."

"FUE!" she once again exclaimed and replicated her earlier emotional burst.

"Kirin!"

He touched me, Kotaro just touched me!

"Ah as I thought your condition is bad! Stay here I'm going to call the nurse!"

"N...No! P...please don't!" Kirin begged, and Kotaro reluctantly stopped. "I...I'm fine so..."

"...Okay but please don't push yourself okay? We're friends after all..."

His tone switched into a sadder one, and she knows what he was referring to was her own condition.

Kirin didn't enroll to [Seidoukan Academy] just for education, in truth she has a goal which could only be accomplished , that is to free her father from imprisonment. She would do anything for this goal, and she wouldn't hesitate to give everything just to accomplish it. But the idea that a good person like him worry about her is something that made her happy without a shadow of doubt.

'Kotaro-kun... just by being considerate you already are...'

Without anymore distraction the two set off to finish their assignment (although it's more of Kotaro explaining things to Kirin), and they managed to do just that with five minutes to spare.

"It's finished!"

"Yes... thanks a lot Kotaro-kun..."

"Anytime!"

She smiled at his reaction, and it was then that she noticed something is diferent with her friend today.

"...Ne Kotaro-kun..."

"What is it?"

"We..well it's just that... you seem to be happier than usual... A...And it's not that I'm unhappy with that or anything..."

Getting the question Kotaro instead smiled at her prying "Well the truth is my brothers had finally enrolled here!"

Kirin was confused "Brothers? I thought your only sibling was Jirou-kun?"

Kotaro sheepishly rubbed the back of his head at his mishap "Well they're actually my seniors at the Dojo, but considering how close we are it's not wrong to call ourselves siblings."

Kirin nodded in understanding "And are they strong?" Only to inwardly scream at herself afterwards.

IDIOT! What kind of question is 'is your brother strong?', that's not something one would normally asks!

Of course she is forgetting about the fact that battle within the six school could only be considered normal, but his reply was not what she was expecting

"Yeah... They're really strong..."

"Eh?"

"Compared to me they're ten times...no one hundred times stronger.

Even after arriving here and getting a lot of experience I could still tell that they're superior. Lucky-nii and Ayato-nii even after all this time they still managed to get stronger...

No... it's only natural, if I could get stronger then they certainly could too. They're the ones that I wanted to surpass after all...".

"..."

"Ah sorry about that! I ended up spouting some weird stuff..."

"N...No I don't mind..."

"Ah that's right why don't I introduce you to them?"

"B...But..."

"Don't worry they're really cool guys, and I can tell that you'll get along with Ayato-Nii!"

"...Well if you say so..."

The way he talks about those two... He must really admire them...

"What is it?"

"N...No it's nothing..."

Before she could say anything else the teacher entered the class, and the two were forced to postpone their interaction until break. What Kotaro did not know is that his friend is far than more unconcerned.

For the first time in her entire life Toudou Kirin felt jealous.

XxX

"Come on I said I was sorry."

"Well sorry is not enough."

"Aren't we friends?"

"Really? I'm pretty sure a friend wouldn't abandon each other during troubled times!"

"But a good friend would also know when his friend has got a chance to score, you tell him Julis."

"I wasn't there so don't drag me into this mess, and for the record Ayato has every right to be pissed."

"See! Even she gets it!"

(Bell Rang)

"Ah that's my cue." Julis stated as she got up from her chair "Guess I'll see you two around."

"Yep see you around!" was Lucky's reply

"Until tomorrow then." Ayato also replied in a more dignified fashion

"Ah I almost forgot, Ayato about that one favour I owe you..."

"Don't mind, I'll use it as soon as I can."

"...That's not really what I mean but... Whatever..." And after letting out a sigh she left the class.

And like a true friends they are Ayato and Lucky instantly switched the topic to the now not present member of their cohort.

"Well she's a lot friendlier that I thought." Ayato admitted.

He had taken Julis as someone who would be hard to approach based upon their first meeting (which of course involved him almost getting roasted in a literal sense) but to his surprise she is extremely approachable and to some extent is a little bit awkward.

Well due to her background it was only normal for her to be so, but he was glad that someone like Lucky was there to act as her friend. He knows that if it weren't for him she would be even more hostile and assuming of others.

After the Ember Tears, the nations of Europe returned to being monarchies. While true control over both government and economics was grasped by the Integrated Enterprise Foundation, they found it convenient to place puppet monarchs on the throne.

The first princess of one of those countries, Lieseltania, is that Princess. Her full name is Julis Alexia Marie Florentia Renate van Riessfeld. Her name is recorded on Europe's list of royalty.

"I know right!? you should have seen her before she met me! She's a natural born Tsundere!"

Ayato laughed at Lucky's description before deciding to bring up another topic

"By the way I don't know if you noticed but..."

"Everyone have been staring at us ever since we walked in? Well duh! Geez if Anee-san found out about this she'll scold you!"

"Of course I already noticed! I was just being considerate to a friend of mine who always have trouble with reading the mood." Ayato snapped back with a snarky tone, earning him his Lucky's ire.

"Oh it's on now!" suddenly without warning the luckster charged at the swordsman, and what happens later could only be described as two kindergartens fighting each other. Both arm intertwined and head clashing against one another.

"Haha, you two sure are a lively bunch."

Putting their clash to a halt the two turned around towards the source of the new voice. What greeted them is a young man with lean facial features, a cheerful and intrigued expression on his face, extending a hand toward them.

Lucky reacted first and broke away from the swordsman in favour of shaking the new kid's arm. He happily shook the arm with more than necessary force before introducing himself.

"Nice to meet you my name is Shishigou Yoshida, but you can call me..."

"Lucky right? Don't be surprised, no one could really forget someone who introduced themselves like that. By the way my name is Yabuki Eishirou."

What the now named Yabuki was referring to is Lucky's introduction to the whole class, while it began with the usual my name is routine is was quickly followed by 'but my friend calls me Lucky'.

Their teacher Yatsuzaki Kyouku (who is infamous for her nonchalant yet fierce behaviour) was intrigued by his unorthodox nickname and proceeded to mockingly asked "Why? because you're the luckiest person in the world?"

No one was prepared for his reply.

"Nope! I'm the luckiest person in the Universe!"

Everyone present was rendered speechless by the reply saves for three people, one who quickly recovered and was instantly entertained, and two whom was already heard it a hundred times.

The first was none other than their own homeroom teacher who proceed to laugh her lungs off before slapping Lucky in the back with a 'Aren't you an interesting one!' (she had also almost sent him flying with the force behind the gesture but as always he shrugged it of as a Lucky thing).

The first half of the unfazed pair was none other than Ayato himself, having had the front row seat to the exact same thing and viewed circumstantial evidence behind the declaration on multiple occasion.

While the other half of the unfazed pair was Julis herself, who giggled nostalgically at the familiar sight. It seems that she had went through what Ayato had albeit in a lesser frequency.

She had also sent the entire class on an uproar with her reaction.

The way she interact with the two newcomer (one whom she had personally tried to kill) also serves to add more fuel into the fire. Rather than secluding herself as per usual during break she instead opted to chat with her two friend like teenagers their age in general.

"Anyone who managed to get up close and personal with the princess is definitely interesting in my book." Yabuki explained

"Well sorry to disappoint you, but I'm way more plain than this nuisance over her." Ayato jerked his thumb towards the lion, who then replied by sticking his tongue out.

"On the contrary! not only did you clashed with the princess, you had also managed to be her friend in less than a minute! I'm actually surprised that you're still alive right now! Oh and by the way I'm also your roommates."

"Roommates...you mean in the dorms?"

"Yep. My room was intended for two people after all."

"My apologies. After having the room to yourself for so long, it must be a little cramped now."

"No worries. Speaking of which does Mr. I'm the luckiest guy knows who is he rooming with?"

"Well last time I check I'm going to share a bunk with Spada."

"Seriously!? That's unfair! having him as your personal cook..." Ayato sulked, the images of countless gourmet treats filling his head

"What do you take me a slave driver?" Lucky protested "In case you haven't notice he now charge for every meals."

"Seriously!? then what's going to happen to our not spending a dime on food plan!?"

"No... that plan was stupid to begin with, and were you seriously planning on using Spada as a meal ticket?"

"Oho? The both of you is also related to one of [Asterisk]'s greatest chef? Would you mind to elaborate more?..."

Eishirou seemed to be quite the candid young man. Though it wasn't immediately obvious while he was sitting, he ought to be a full head taller than Ayato. His attitude seemed rather childlike, but both his expression and his stature spoke of his maturity. His left cheek bore an obvious scar, giving a sense of unbalanced aesthetics.

What followed afterwards was the usual bantering between teenagers of their age, with Eishiro asking for question and the other two answering. The ninja was taken aback by how lax and comfortable he is around the two and noted that this was none other than the Lion's handiwork.

'He's just that good with people huh?'

Not only does Lucky and Ayato lacked animosity or hostility, Yabuki have failed to even sense the slightest amount of suspicion or mistrust from the two. He was confident enough to say that Ayato is the type that is too dense to discern the motives of others but Lucky on the other hand...

'He easily saw me through, but even after he did he's not even bothered at all...'

Was he the trusting type or the plotting type? Well either way it's going to be bad for him...

"By the way Eishiro-kun do you work in the school's newspaper?"

He was a bit surprised that the spot on guess came from Ayato

"Busted! How did you found out?"

"Well it was the way you asked, it wasn't too demanding yet also throughout, only a professional could done that."

"Is that so..."

"Oh yeah and this might sound weird but are you a ninja?"

And this time the spot on guess came from Lucky

"...How did you know..."

Eishiro is actually a part of the [Kageboshi] that is Seidoukan Academy's intelligence organization, but even if anyone managed to dig up the fact his ninja lineage was something only a very few knows.

Naturally he was curious at what kind of method and through what source did he gained such information.

"Just a hunch!" he cheerfully answered

And it was the first time in while that he felt genuinely surprised.

"W...wait you're saying that it was a...random wild guess?" the now named ninja stuttered, surprised by such revelation.

"Well now that I thought about it you and Hammy does have the same vibe..." The lion rubbed his chin, whether this is an act of mockery or genuine pondering was beyond Eishiro.

The ninja turned towards the swordsman who reacted first and present him with an apologetic smile.

"You'll get used to it after a while." He's not exaggerating when he said this occurrence had happened in the past a hundred times.

"...No I don't think that's actually possible..."

"Maybe it was the scar? Ninjas always have scar right?" I'll see you around

But the fact that Lucky hit the hole in one with nothing but sheer coincidence is not something that he can ignore.

'Luckiest guy in the universe...' he wasn't joking was he?

Just when the stress and confusion began to invade the deepest part of his brain Eishiro was saved by the rang of his phone.

But the moment he read the caller's identity it was clear that he was out of the frying pan and jumped into the fire.

The ninja then gulped "Aw crap, pardon me for a bit."

Eishirou raised his hand to forestall further comment, before reaching into his pocket to withdraw his ringing phone.

"What's up, President?"

"Don't ask me 'what's up'! I told you already I wanted your article proofread and ready for printing first thing in the morning! What on Earth have you been doing!?"

In the space between them a window had opened, displaying a girl with shoulder-length hair snarling at full volume.

"Ara, is that your girlfriend? She's pretty cute." Eishiro ignored another spot on 'deduction' from yours truly.

"Ah, sorry, something came up..."

"No excuses! Just get your ass over here within the next five minutes!"

As the window suddenly disappeared, Eishirou kneaded his forehead with a wry smile.

"...Well, that's how it is. If I don't head over, things won't go well for me."

"Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned." on that part the ninja agreed with the lion

"It's just about time for me to head back anyway."

"Let's meet back at the dorms then. And I take it that I'll see you around Mr. Luckiest guy in the universe."

The lion was more than content with the goodbye, but the swordsman still have unfinished business with the ninja.

"Before that...Yabuki!" Facing Eishirou, preparing to exit the classroom, Ayato tossed something to him.

"Ohh?" Eishirou caught the item with a surprised look on his face. Inspecting it more carefully, he laughed. "So you noticed."

"Thank you. If it wasn't for this, I'm sure things wouldn't have ended that simply."

What he'd thrown was a Lux activation tool. It wasn't, however, the one he'd received from Claudia, but rather the one from this morning.

"How'd you know it was me?"

"Hmm? Oh, your voice." Playing things down, Ayato replied mildly, but Eishirou's face lit up.

"In the middle of all of that, you still remember a single voice from that crowd so clearly?"

"Return what is owed. That's something my sister repeated time and again."

"Yep she drilled that part right into the core of our skull." Lucky commented

"...Hah! As I thought, you guys really are interesting!" Eishirou shook with laughter. "Ne. Out of curiosity in your merry band, who is the strongest?"

"The strongest..." Ayato murmured while Lucky crossed his arms and closed his eyes.

"It'd be Lucky right?" the swordsman finished

"Well most of the time, if it's in hand to hand combat then my money's on Garu, as for sneaking..."

Eishiro chuckled cutting the conversation mid sentence. "Most of the time, huh..."

Satisfied with his answer, Eishirou left the room with a lively gait.

"... This school is really more difficult than expected."

"But that's what makes it more exciting!"

"Easy for you to say that." Ayato half snapped back. "Unlike you I don't really like being in the spotlight..."

"Eh? But if we went through with Tsurugi's plans that it'd be unavoidable though..."

Since the both of them are here to test their strength so naturally they'll face strong opponents in their escapades. What the swordsman failed to grasp is that here power is equal to fame, so the more people they take down the more attention will be drawn to them.

"Is that so... How troublesome..." Ayato could care less about fame, he just wanted to fight (but if he'd gain more privileges if he win he certainly doesn't mind).

"But more importantly look!"

Lucky brandished his phone and shoved the device to Ayato's face, displayed in it's screen was the school's top twelve.

"This is the [Page-One] right? What about it?"

"Just read it!"

Ayato did just that and lazily scanned the display, he raised hie eyebrow when he sees Claudia's name right under the first ranked, and wasn't surprised to see Julis within the top five.

His eyes however went wide the moment it left the top ten section.

"This is!"

Lucky chuckled knowing exactly what surprised his friend.

"I was a bit confused when Kotaro asked me to see the list, turns out that's why."

Residing within the Eleventh place was their younger counterpart Sakuma Kotaro.

Honestly Ayato was both happy and surprised at the revelation. Happy because he knows that Kotaro had certainly gotten stronger, and surprised that he would be daring enough to rub it in their face.

A student of the [Page One] would receive both pros and cons from the title, the advantages is that they'll receive compensation such as more information access or a private living quarters, whereas the disadvantages is the fact that others would challenge him for the spot if he failed to usher the required dominance. With that said...

"Do you think that it's a challenge?" Ayato asked

"Don't know. But one thing is certain..." Lucky rose from his seat "There's no way I'm going to lose to him!"

"I take it that your plan is the same as always?"

The Lion confidently wiped his nose "Yep! Let my luck take care of it!"

Ayato could only chuckle at the display, yet he was wise and experienced enough to know that his friend would make it to the top ranks one way or another.

'His luck would just affect how long will it take...'

"How about you? Interested?"

"Well I'll see where it goes... I was never one to turn down a fight and all..." As state earlier Ayato enjoys a good fight, and getting both benefits and more challenges in the long run? Well for someone like him there's no downside at all.

"Great! See you at the top then!" without adding another word the Lion zoomed out of the class, shouting his trademark cry as he zipped through the corridor

"YOSHA LUCKY!"

Ayato let out another giggle at the childish display "Well I better get going too, Spada is having a welcome party tonight..."

The chef had informed his group of the celebration beforehand, and considering what he had heard of the delicacy being late for even a second is the equivalent of missing an entire meal.

"Hopefully I won't get lost..."

And he exactly did just that.

"Huh? Crap, I must have taken the wrong path."

Ayato had taken what he had originally supposed was a shortcut, cutting through the courtyard, only to find himself trapped behind a locked gate.

It looked like certain school entrances were locked once night fell.

Although the gate was quite tall, it wasn't to the degree that he couldn't make it over if he jumped. Still, remembering the incident from this morning, he decided to play it safe.

"Well I still got sometime but it's Spada's cooking we're talking about..."

From what Lucky had told him Spada's cooking is one of the best in the world, and while the Lion is rather quick to exaggeration his word is never far from the truth.

"Guess I'll pick up the paste then. 15% should do."

Ayato closed his eyes before abruptly opening it again, the normal onlookers wouldn't notice it but a trained [Prana] specialist might just notice it to some extent.

Something had just changed within Ayato.

With a smirk the swordsman renewed his stride, walking in a faster pace compared to earlier. While it is certainly not something to gawk at his pace was definitely something that a normal [Star-Pulse Generation] could maintain for long.

Striding was one of his few hobbies after all.

The central courtyard was larger than a mid-sized park, and all vegetation had been carefully trimmed.

Looking closely, semi-human robots with doll-like forms, replicants, were pruning the trees. Though it seemed military-use replicants were remote-controlled, the actions of ordinary replicants were automated, and thus both slow and limited to simple commands. These days, such acts of manual labor in harsh working environments were generally the purview of the replicants. Though in the city Ayato had previously resided in, this was a sight rarely seen.

"...If that's the case, why'd you duel that newcomer!"

A young man's voice. Only someone rather ill-mannered would be roaring in public like this, the air shaking at his volume.

'An argument? Well I got nothing else to do...'

Call it a bad habit or tendency Ayato is quite skilled when it comes to sneaking past or eavesdropping on two verbally clashing party, this was sue to the numerous times his sister and Tsurugi nii-san debated in public.

'Old habits die hard I guess...' not that he really regretted it.

Ayato hid in the shadow of a nearby tree. Positioned in front of him was a pavilion, within which stood three male students. The most noticeable of the three was the one in the center, of large stature and, evident even from Ayato's location, an overbearing manner. The other two, one skinny and one slightly overweight, trailed slightly behind, almost like younger brothers.

The other party sat within, hidden from view. At the circumstances, which looked primed to erupt at any moment, Ayato refused to turn a blind eye. Nonetheless, given both his role as a third party and his unfamiliarity with school customs, he felt it best to limit his actions to observation for the time being. -However.

"Answer me, Julis!"

Upon hearing the familiar name, he unconsciously leaned out from behind the tree.

'More reason for me to do this then...'

A good friend would be more than willing to back up his friend on an argument, and since the number is three against one then his presence might just even it up or at least tip the scale a bit.

'But since it's her...'

While their relationship had certainly been mended thanks to Lucky, Ayato isn't very sure if she really had opened up to him. The excuse of butting in 'because they're friends' would work if it were done by the lion, but since this is him...

'The possibility of getting burned for butting in is still there...'

And thus the safest action is to only interfere when things have completely gone south.

"I am under no obligation to answer you, Lester. Everyone has the privilege of dueling as we please."

"Of course, I'm the same."

Moving stealthily, Ayato caught a glimpse of a rose-haired girl seated within the pavilion.

It seemed like the tall male student, named Lester?, was arguing with Julis, and it seemed that sparks would fly at any moment.

It was a very volatile atmosphere.

"In the same way, we have the right to reject any duel in which we'd rather not take part. No matter how many times you ask, the answer is still no."

"And why is that?!"

"...It seems that you're incapable of understanding unless I tell you straight out." Julis sighed heavily before rising to meet Lester's glare. "To put it simply, I've already beaten you thrice. If we were to fight again, it'd just be a waste of my time."

'Uwah! She's as blunt as Garu...' he inwardly lamented

"Someone like this? Now that's a bit rude don't you think?"

"Next time, I'll win! How dare you always look down on others?! You haven't seen my real strength yet!"

"That's right, that's right! When Lester gets serious, no one's fit to be his opponent!"

The pudgy student standing behind Lester took the opportunity to cut in with a comment of his own.

"Then feel free to demonstrate - with someone else." Julis unilaterally brought the conversation to a close by turning away.

'She sets things on fire in more than one ways huh... guess it's my turn then...'

"Wait! I'm not done yet...!"

Just as Lester reached out to take hold of Julis' shoulder, Ayato stepped out from behind the tree.

"Oh my, isn't this Julis? What a coincidence, meeting here."

The princess was surprised at the sudden intrusion, but more shocked at the fact that she had failed to notice his presence. Regardless of both however she quickly overcame the sudden bewilderment.

"Ara. it's Ayato, what are you doing here?" she normally greeted

The swordsman inwardly sighed in relief 'guess we're really friends now...' the fact that she didn't burn him into a crisp also support his hypothesis

"Who are you?"

At Ayato's timing and words, too perfect to be truly be coincidence, Lester, and his two lackeys all frowned.

"Hahaha...It seems I took a wrong turn somewhere."

"Ah! Lester! That guy is the new transfer student!"

"What...!?"

Lester's glare, filled with provocation, pierced through Ayato. Ayato, on the other hand, was completely calm as he spoke to Julis as if ignoring the other thre

"Julis, this individual is...?"

"Ah right. This is Lester McPhail, ranked ninth in our school." Julis stated in a matter of fact fashion.

"Oh, so you're also a Page One. That's amazing."

"..."

"Ah, right. I'm Amagiri Ayato; it's nice to meet you."

Although Ayato extended his left hand for a handshake, Lester pretended he hadn't seen it, opting instead to continue to stare daggers at him.

From up close, Lester's exaggerated stature was all the more apparent. He looked just about two meters tall, with broad shoulders and well-toned musculature.

The muscles of those in the Starpulse Generation were indeed different from others. In addition to the their increased effectiveness, they had the peculiar trait of not changing much in appearance even with training. Lester's well-defined muscles thus spoke to the degree of training they'd undergone.

His short, tawny hair stood on end and his facial features twisted in rage.

"You'd...You'd willingly duel someone like that, and yet won't accept my challenge...?" Lester clenched his fists as his voice began to tremble with rage, but just as he was about to further voice his discontent...

"Someone like this? Now that's a bit rude don't you think?"

The change of atmosphere was felt by everyone, and both the center and the source of it was none other than Ayato himself. Julis raised an eyebrow in amusement whereas Lester's party went silent in shock.

"Isn't it a norm to never judge a person by it's cover?" Ayato politely stated, but the weight behind his word was far heavier than previously.

'This guy... did he just get stronger...' was what everyone thought

"You..." Lester growled, his attention now fully directed towards Ayato.

"Well this might sound assumptive... but the core of the problems here are Julis turning down your challenge, and me not worthy of fighting her right?"

"..."

"If it's like that then why don't we just take the middle road then. Lester Mcphail let's fight."

The three males went wide eyed while Julis stifled a laugh.

"...When and where..." was Lester's reply, his veins on the verge of popping.

Ayato half expected him to refuse the challenge, or berate him for being too cocky, but this certainly made things easier.

"Well Julis and our group have an important matter after this, and tomorrow I'll be having my [Ogre-Lux] compatibility test. Then there's the adjustment time... Ah. How about three or four days from now on!"

The way he happily pondered on the matter and the lightness of his tone made it appear as if he wasn't taking the matter seriously. Or perhaps that he is trying to provoke Lester, but only a fool would do such a thing.

A fool or perhaps a confident contender.

"...Five... but if you even think of running..."

"Thank you for your consideration. I'll try my best to meet up to your expectation." Ayato then proceed to do a bow in gratitude, but judging from the atmosphere it will easily be identified as a mock bow.

"Y-you! You're going to regret looking down on Lester! You...!"

"Shut it, Landy!"

Lester roared at his flunky and exited the pavilion, his rage barely restrained.

"Don't you dare underestimate me! I will make you acknowledge my strength!"

Shouting these words, he left the scene, the remaining two scrambling after him. And just when the group was finally out of sight.

"Fufu... HAHAHAHAHA!" the very un-princess-like loud gesture came from Julis, anyone would've been shocked dead by the improper stance but for Ayato it was nothing out of the ordinary.

"Ahaha.. Looks like I've already been forgotten huh..." It was clear that Lester's departing message was directed at Julis instead of him, guess he assume that beating Ayato wouldn't even be that hard.

"Looks like it..." julis replied whilst wiping a tear from her left eye. "Lucky wasn't joking when he said you're a innocent asshole..."

"Well I meant everything I said from the heart, but most of the time others just misinterpreted it..." he half pouted...

"Hah...You're really are a riot... aren't you..." Ayato could only chuckle at her comment. "Well everything aside what are you doing here? If I were you I'd be running over to the hall, since Spada's is the one cooking and all."

The place that Julis referring to was one of the many multipurpose hall located in their school, earlier this morning the chef have claimed that he had a welcoming party planed beforehand, how he gained private access to the room however remain unknown.

"Eh? But he said that the party would be starting at 5, isn't that still an hour from now..."

Julis's mouth went agape at Ayato's word, it was as if he had just said something idiotic to her.

"...You've never tasted Spada's cooking before have you?..."

"Is it really that good?"

"I'm a full fledged princess and I'm not joking when I said his food made the royal chef taste like takeouts by comparison."

"Well crap."

"Come on if we hurry we'd be able to arrive before... who am I kidding we're going to be the last ones arriving... LET'S GO!"

The change in her volume was enough to push Ayato to take the matter seriously. The swordsman proceed to follow the princess's every step, making it sure not to be left behind or overtake her.

"By the way this morning!" Julis started while the both of them are running

"What about it?"

"It's just that from what I heard from Lucky you're as strong as he is. Did you held back during our match!"

Ayato sweatdropped at the inquisition. It was true that he held back during the earlier fight today, problem is he did so because he deemed it unnecessary to go all out, and if she found that out...

"Since you're going to fight Lester then It'd be better to know how strong you are! It's the least I can do!"

Well looks like he owed Lucky another thank you favor for smoothing things with Julis.

"Actually I held back a lot, I really am as strong as Lucky."

Julis turned her head after hearing him casually stating it. She had seen Lucky fights, and she's not overestimating her friends ability if she said he could take on the strongest person in [Seidoukan].

If Ayato is really as strong as he is...

"So any tips?"

"If you're serious then don't hold back! A landslide win should be enough to let you stay in [Page-One]!"

"Understood. Thanks a lot."

"No problem, by the way what time is it?"

"Uhm? It's five past four!"

"Crap! We're running late! Ayato I'm picking up the pace!"

"Will do!"

Adding more strength into her leg Julis kept the end of her promise and her speed instantly doubled, Ayato however easily matched her pace with relative ease, and so the two continued their pursue towards the promised banquet.

The very next day the rumor of the new special transfer student boldly chasing after the princess was spread through the campus.


	4. Chapter 4

Amagiri Ayato is always full of energy.

As a male child 12 years of age that is to be expected, added by the fact that he is the sole male in a family who ran one of the most famous dojo in the country it is only natural for him to be so.

[StarPulse Generation] however gave the phrase a literal sense to it.

Not only do they overture the previous natural norm with their 'abnormal' physical condition, they are also capable of the so called super human feats thanks to their aura known as [Prana].

[Prana] was an unknown element that could be found everywhere today capable of increasing a person's durability, strength, and recovery rate, and while a fragment of the group namely [Dantes] and [Stergas] are capable of harnessing it the run of the mill [StarPulse Generation] could only rely on their own reserves.

And for one Amagiri Ayato it just happen to possess a ridiculous amount of [Prana, enough to power ten of [StarPulse Generation] at their prime to be exact.

Amagiri Ayato is literally full of energy, and then some.

But right now for the first time in a while he felt tired, no if he was to be honest he shouldn't even be conscious.

"Uh..."

It took him everything he got just to stand up straight, and he himself is actually surprised that he is capable of walking, of course the fact that his vision continues to get blurrier and his pace that grows slower only supported the previous fact.

But he couldn't fall down just yet.

"Onee-chan..."

Amagiri Haruka, the firstborn of the Amagiri household and Ayato's older sister. Just like him she too is a [StarPulse Generation] and while she does not hold the same amount of [Prana] as Ayato she is one of the few gifted [Sterga] who as stated earlier are capable of manipulating [Prana] directly form nature.

And her ability came in the form of sealing, and albeit she herself despises this power her ability upon utilizing it is undoubtedly unquestionable. She rarely uses this power, firstly due to the lack of targets that could survive the process, and secondly due to her own personal bias.

But today for the first time in forever Amagiri Haruka had finally used her ability in a while.

And the object of sealing was none other than her older brother's power.

Gritting his teeth he fought through the fatigue and opened the sliding door which leads to the corridor. His fear instantly magnified after seeing the scenery, the moon was already up and from what he managed to recall it was right before sunset that he and her sister had spoken.

'How far had she gotten?' he asked himself.

From her tone he had assumed that her sister was going somewhere, the way she acted around his friend and the argument she had with her own lover also supported this theory. And it was then Ayato finally remembered the last actor, the only one who could possibly help to shed a light in this confusing situation.

"Nante Kotto... She really weren't joking about using 'it' huh..."

My word

His head instantly snapped towards the source of the voice, and it was at that exact moment he felt a shred of hope.

"Tsurugi-Nii..."

"Yo Ayato, you look terrible." he casually pointed out.

The older male laxly leaning against the wooden wall of the dojo was Tsurugi Ohtori, the only outsider capable of mastering every single technique within the [Amagiri Shinmeiryuu] and the only male who had ever triumphed over his sister.

As always he is dressed in a Scarlet coat over a pitch black muscle shirt, the later which serve to expose his well toned yet not overly large in mass body. His lower attire consist of a simple jeans, and although not present he could guess that he is wearing his favourite boots.

Any dialogue he was about to share died in his throat, the same thing happening to his legs as he finally lose the battle against gravity.

"Hey now!" The buster half shrieked as he catch the younger boy, while the fact that he managed to traverse a considerable distance in less than a second was completely unsurprising.

"Don't push yourself, not only it is impossible to remove her seal also place quiet a tax on the body the first time around, trust me I felt it and learned my lesson." Following his line the buster then set the boy against the dojo wall.

"Hehe..." Ayato weakly chuckled at his 'brother's' jest. He knew that Tsurugi was referring to the many occasions where he was subjected to her sister's ability thanks to his upbringing if not her jealousy.

Before he can utter another word (or at that point a grunt) Ayato was suddenly engulfed by a sensation of weightlessness, there was no doubt that he's at his limit.

"Looks like this is it huh... Well before it's too late I guess I better tell you know."

The sad and disappointed tone did not escape Ayato's ear.

"Ayato you can't come with us."

He wanted to reject that notion but sadly he has neither the energy or any actual prove that his judgement is flawed.

Tsurugi Ohtori is self centered, boastful, and most of all prideful person, but he is also a man of his word. All of the boast he made are based on his real life occurrence, and his mockery of others is actually a comparison between himself and the other party.

So when he claim that they are insignificant it is just that he is stronger than them.

Tsurugi Ohtori is logical, and his judgement have never been wrong.

But even so...

No words came out of Ayato's mouth but it was enough to convey his message.

"I get it, you want to go too, but the way you are now you'll only get in the way."

"Honestly I have no idea why she is doing this, but I know enough that this is important for her. Of course she also left you behind in order to protect you, and as for the seal... well let's just say it's going to help you in the long run."

His eyelids suddenly became heavy, and his vision began to blur further.

"Well looks like I'm out of time, guess I'll finish it then.

Ayato the seals has three layers, To break the first you must find your purpose, philosophical I know. For the second you need to find someone that you trust your life with, like me with your sister, but try your best to find someone that doesn't strangle you on a daily basis."

Ayato wanted to chuckle but he's barely breathing at the moment.

"As for the third... Ayato you must surpass your sister, you must surpass Amagiri Haruka."

'That's impossible.' he wanted to say, and once again Tsurugi prove that he is an avid gesture reader.

"I know, I know, It's impossible, there's no way I can do that, But the thing is you can do it, and we both know that I've never been wrong."

Letting out a sigh of satisfaction the buster then stood up.

"I'll say it'll take about five years, and until then I'll do my best to protect her. As for why..."

That is another question that he wanted to ask, why? Haruka is one of the strongest person he knows, and with Tsurugi's help there is no doubt that they're almost invincible. So the fact that he's even saying this means

"She might be in over her head in this one, and as much as I love your sister I won't be doing any good if I ended up in the ditch. So I have no choice but to..."

The way he clenched his fist until his knuckles turned white revealed just how much he hated the idea. After a second that seemed like an eternity Tsurugi shook his head, gritting his teeth before turning his attention towards the younger boy once more.

"I've seen my ceiling Ayato, and it's not high enough. But you, you can still grow, all of you has unlimited potential, and one day one day for sure, each and every one of you will surpass the both of us. That I believe."

He knelt down and affectionately ruffled the younger boy's hair, his expression both happy yet sad at the same time.

"I'll see you again Ayato, and please tell everyone that I'm sorry, your sister will most likely try to kill me for this and I don't need anymore knives pointed at my back."

After standing up he began to stride away, increasing the distance between him and Ayato with each and every step, and just when he was about to completely lose consciousness...

"Ah I almost forgot, always ask for help when you need it. Pride wouldn't do much when you're in trouble, but friends sure hell does."

And with those parting words everything went black.

XxX

"I still can't believe that we almost set that room on fire." Ayato tiredly grumbled, rubbing his eyes in an attempt to fend off any sense of drowsiness.

"I'm more surprised that we didn't, considering what we were fighting over for." Lucky remarked before yawning.

"We were fighting over a piece of chicken."

"Spada's chicken." Naga added, now becoming a part of the conversation.

"...Touche."

He does have a point, so lamented Ayato. He was somewhat surprised to find almost everyone in his friends gallery to be present, and that was half an hour before the so called party had even started, imagine his surprise when Hammy revealed that she had been there half an hour before their arrival.

He was honestly clueless about the whole debauchery, until Spada had arrived with the food that is.

Ayato had never understood the so called 'art of gourmet', to him food is something that could only be enjoyed by the sense of taste alone so display was the last thing that came over his mind when it comes to food.

But Spada's food was unlike anything he had seen before, it's mere sight was enough to elicit the hunger that he never know he had, and Ayato was someone with one of the highest rate of self control.

Seeing Lucky and Hammy taking the entire feast as if it was the last meal they'd ever have was somewhat tolerable, but to view the normally blank Naga, and the graceful Julis drooling like a couple of five year old is not really something that you will see everyday.

And then Spada told them to dig in.

If he were to be honest he didn't remember what had happened after the phrase, only the wonderful sensation that washes over his entire existence originating from his tongue.

He was pretty sure that he had consume three times of his regular portions, but all hell broke lose when Spada once again spoke.

"Who wants the last piece of the chicken."

Clearly everyone had wanted it, and only by the time Hammy had swallowed the last crumbs that they realized the mess that they had made.

Since it wasn't an actual school event they were the one who are responsible to pick up after themselves, and so they spent quite a considerable amount of time cleaning up, hence why they are not as active as the previous day.

"By the way Lucky, Ayato, who is this person trailing behind us?"

Naga jerked his thumb backward (no doubt imitating from another old movie he had watched) and true to his word Ayato's roomate Eishiro Yabuki is trailing behind them with his phone camera directed at the three.

"Oh don't mind me, just a reporter gathering material for a scoop." he mischievously informed.

"Hm... Normally I do not mind such thing, but I will be forced to remove you if either of my friend wish for it."

Only Naga could serve such blunt and harsh set of word without a tint of hostility, and luckily Eishiro is someone who ironically respect such a thing.

"Don't worry! I have already asked Ayato for permission, though I kinda make an assumption when it comes to Lucky..."

"I don't really mind. Having a guy who knows what's up like you nearby would definitely help in the long run." was the Lion's reply.

"I see... a relationship based on mutual usefulness. Quite unhealthy but not to the level of hazardous. Then allow me to introduce myself, my name is Naga Rei, and you are?" Naga introduced whilst offering his arm.

"Yabuki Eishiro, A proud prowler of the newspaper club." He replied before taking up his new lunch ticket's arm.

"He's also the club president's boyfriend." Lucky added.

"I see..." Was all Naga said.

"Okay. Might I be informed of how you could possibly know that?" the prowler asked in a demanding fashion, he actually put an effort to cover their track damn it!

Sadly he instantly knew the answer when both Ayato and Naga give him an apologetic smile.

"Just a lucky guess. You confirmed it yourself by the way."

Eishiro sighed in defeat, apparently his luck is really THAT great.

"Well the rummaging of my private life aside you guys are sure an eye catching bunch. I mean first the princess, then the food meister, but also the philoshoper? Next thing I know one of you guys are best friend with the [Fenrir] or something."

And once again he was met by the apologetic smile of Ayato and Naga, the grin that appeared on Lucky's face further supported his theory.

"Okay that's it, is there anything else I should know? Because I'm pretty sure anymore of this shock is not good for my sanity..." The ninja practically begged.

Naga put a hand in his chin, ransacking his head for anymore of this 'surprising facts'.

"Well as far as I can remember Garu is the only other member of our social network who has a recognizable standing. Saya seems to prefer to remain unnoticed at the moment."

"Oh that's right Saya's here too." Lucky suddenly stated, only now recalling the fact.

"That's right, I was a bit surprised, who would've thought that she'd be here." Ayato agreed

"Oho? are you guys perhaps talking about Sasamiya Saya-San?"

Ayato nodded "That's right we were childhood friends, though we broke contact a long time ago."

"But thanks to Garu we managed to regain contact. It's kinda odd though considering the fact that he goes to [Re-Wolf Black Institute]." the Lion elaborated

"Well considering his abrasive personality and martial prowess I'd say it's for the best. Though him having Saya's contact is hardly surprising."

Ayato and Lucky raised an eyebrow at the last sentence while Eishiro looked genuinely curious. Naga then realized that he had almost performed what one calls 'dropping a bombshell'.

"Why is that? Lucky asked.

"Hm... It seems that neither of you are informed about it..."

"About what?" This time Ayato asked, but Naga's reply was the shaking of his head.

"If you wish to know then I'm afraid you must asks Saya herself, she's the only one of the two with the right to publicize that information."

"Oho! A scandal involving two students from different school. I wonder if it has anything to do with the so called 'New type of [Lux]... speaking of which..." Eishiro leaned towards Naga, his phone's speaker directed at the Serpent.

"I'm afraid it does not possess any connection with 'that certain object', and neither do I. The thing I and my significant others are working on are... something else entirely...And I'm afraid I do not trust you enough to handle such information."

Eishiro merely shrugged his shoulders, having half expecting this outcome. But he wasn't done yet.

"Well how about ongoing rumor? Have any of you heard or been doing anything interesting lately?"

"Classified." Unsurprisingly came from Naga

"Not yet." was Lucky's Answer

"Not in a few days." Was Ayato

"Okay what about that last one?"

"Well... I might have pick a fight with a [Page-One]..."

Lucky snorted "What did you accidentally peeked when she's changing?"

"Of course not! And for the record it's a he."

(Record scratch)

"What?"

"Well it just that... I don't know you were into you know... guys." Lucky started

It took the swordsman a few second before fully realizing the meaning behind the phrase

"What!? NO!"

"Don't worry Ayato, none of us are concerned about your sexual orientation. Though I feel obliged to inform you that same sex intercourse are far more susceptible to sexual disease." Naga generously informed.

"Wait what! NO! I MEAN!"

"Newsflash, the transfer student, Is he gay?" Eishiro stated, his hand typing on his phone's keypad.

"Oh for god's sake... I challenged him! I was just walking around and sees him messing with Julis!"

"Arguing with the princess? Are you perhaps referring to Lester Mcphaill?" Eishiro inquired, this time sounding a bit more serious.

"Yeah that's him."

"The big guy with an Axe?" this time it was Lucky who asked for confirmation.

"That would be him."

"Not really surprising when you think about it." Naga started "From what I had heard, he's the only one who would openly challenge Julis."

"Plus every other normal person would think twice about pissing of someone who can send you to the hospital with third degree burn." Lucky remarked "He must held one heck of a grudge."

"No... I honestly think that he's just an earnest person." Ayato stated, nobody likes losing after all.

"Well that is pretty interesting, but I'll wait until the result come out. Nobody likes a one sided slaughter really."

"Underestimating your roomate Eishiro? I'm honestly hurt."

"Julis told me about him, he's pretty much a close ranged powerhouse, but his special attack is a mid range one." Lucky casually informed "You won't have any problem if you go all out.

"I have no intention to hold back of course." Ayato grinned, finally he got a chance to actually cut loose after so long.

"Feeling confident eh? Then do please inform me of the date."

"And would you need me to hasten the construction of your custom [Lux]?'

"Well it's probably be four days from now, as for the [Lux, sorry Naga but let's just wait until after the compatibility test."

The Serpent nodded in understanding "None taken, utilizing privilege is the reasonable act to perform."

"But I heard that there's a ton of document that you need to sign, can you skim me through it Naga?" the Lion requested.

"Well it's basically 'please return it if you don't want it anymore', and 'we're not responsible if you end up dead'."

"...Sounds encouraging..." Ayato commented.

"Do not worry, most of the things you've heard are exaggerations."

"...Most?" Ayato daringly asked.

"Most." Naga nodded "Ah this is my stop, I'll see you guys at lunch then."

The two nodded while Eishiro remained pensive, Naga and Spada was one of the two whose class is different from Lucky and Ayato, whilst Hammy was one year younger than the rest of the group.

After parting ways the party of three eventually made their way to their own class.

"Finally!" Eishiro cheered "Now to get some sleep!"

"You do realize we're walking into the first class today right?" Ayato sweatdropped at his roomate display.

"Well the three things desk are good for are studying, working, or sleeping after all." Lucky jokingly quipped.

"See he gets it." the ninja lazily seconded before opening the class's door "A~ah. So tired...Morning, everyone." was what he said before slumping against his desk.

'Looks like absence matters more than grade' Ayato lamented, pushing the thought out of his head he turned his attention towards his new 'friend'.

"Morning Julis." He greeted

"Yo! Julis." Was Lucky's

"Morning you two..." She lazily replied, looks like cleaning up last night is taking toll on her as well.

In an instant, the previously noisy classroom was filled with silence.

"Hey, did you just hear that...?"

"...T, the Princess greeted someone...?"

"Are we hearing things...?"

"Just what kind of black magic did those guy use...?"

"Rather, that can't be the real Princess, can it?"

Seeing the uproar which had taken ahold of their class, Julis gritted her teeth and slammed her hand to her own face.

Ayato could only sweatdrop once again while Lucky let out a hearty laugh.

"What the heck were you like when we wasn't around?"

"I simply prefer solitude, that's all."

"Wow we really are your only friends aren't we?"

"O...Of course not! I'll have you know that I have numerous social links..."

"Back at home?"

"Oh now that's just sad..." Lucky blurted on the brink of laughter.

"Do...Don't you dare laugh!"

Naturally her command pushes him to do just that. What the two failed to notice is that their interaction serves to increase her classmate's clamor

'She's really open with her friends huh?' Ayato silently observed

This was way beyond expectation.

Their classmates' reaction made plain just what kind of classmate Julis

typically was.

(Maybe this is a rare opportunity to try and get along with everyone?)

Thinking on Julis' behalf, Ayato reminded himself that this was only his

second day.

It was all well and good to worry over Julis, but honestly, he needed to

worry about himself first.

At that moment, Ayato realized that the seat on his left, which had been

empty the day before, was now filled.

There a young girl with beautiful blue hair lay on her desk, fast asleep.

It seemed unlikely that she was like himself, who'd transferred over just

recently. She'd probably just taken the day off.

Though he thought that he'd best greet her as well, she gave no hint of

waking anytime soon.

As he considered his options, the girl suddenly lifted her head.

Nice, here came opportunity, knocking at the door.

"Good morning to you, neighbor. I transferred here just yesterday; I'm

Amagiri-"

Ayato's introduction came to a screeching halt.

Catching a glimpse of the girl's face, he froze.

"S-Saya...?"

"Saya?" Lucky's head snapped towards Ayato, courtesy of the familiar name.

The girl looked on expressionlessly, before at last tilting her head slightly.

"...Ayato? Then that's...Lucky?"

There was no doubt about it. She was Sasamiya Saya.

And then it was Ayato's turn to broke into laughter, of course Lucky quickly followed suit and approached the two.

The racket that they cause was more than enough to awaken Eishiro from his well deserved rest. He was about to ask what's up but after putting two and two together instead chose to address the new girl.

"What's this? Are you perhaps the infamous Sasamiya Saya I've been hearing about?"

His interruption earned him a raised eyebrow from the owner of the name.

"You are?"

Every student inside the class sweatdropped at her counter, and having grown accustomed to her airhead nature Lucky and Ayato recovered first.

"This is Eishiro Yabuki." Ayato introduced, while the ninja greeted with a yo. "He's my roommate and well... your classmate."

He almost cringed at the last part, and her reply that solely consisted of 'Is that so only serve to increase his worries'.

"Still as free as always I see..." Lucky added "Then again your appearance is... really familiar..."

'In other words you haven't change at all' is what he is basically saying.

"Indeed, you really do look the same." Ayato seconded

"Wrong. It's that you guys have grown too much."

Saya puffed up her cheeks sulkily.

"...Don't worry about it, though. I've already decided that I'm going to

grow as tall as you both by next year, so if you two just grow a little, we'll make

quite the group," Saya mumbled to herself.

Unfortunately, whatever her thoughts on the matter, closing a gap of 30

centimeters in a year seemed unlikely, if not impossible.

Appreciating her misplaced enthusiasm Lucky decided to steer the topic away

"But still how did you not realize that we would be in the same class.. or who your own classmates are in that matter."

"I usually kept things to myself, I prefer solitude after all." She casually remarked

"Yeah I've heard that one before." Lucky quipped glancing at Julis who in return glared daggers at him.

"Well that aside where were you yesterday?" Ayato asked curious of the matter.

It wasn't that he missed her presence that much, but Lucky's friend who have yet to know him (Spada) was courteous enough to make the time to greet him. He wonders what could make someone like Saya skip over two of her friends.

He didn't expect her face to grow a tint redder due to the question.

"W...well... I... Overslept..." She shyly revealed.

'But that's not something to be ashamed about right?' Lucky and Ayato agreed in an unison. They knew that something is up.

"Is that so? Then why did you miss out on the banquet? Spada was the one cooking you know?"

Yesterday Ayato would've questioned himself for such detailed delivery, but after tasting the food himself he knew that something was really wrong.

Saya is one who would never miss out on good food, unless...

"...i was on a date" she whispered

"Pardon?" it didn't matter from which of the two did this came from.

"I WAS ON A DATE!" She practically shouted, her face as red as a well grown Tomato.

"EHHHHHH!" The swordsman and the Lion exclaimed as one

"WITH WHO!?"

"WHAT'S HIS NAME!?"

"HOW LONG..."

Their next array of questions overlapped with one another, but the girl simply turned her head away, her still red face being directed to the window.'

Surprisingly or unsurprisingly it was Eishiro who put the pieces together first.

"OHO! So it's like that huh! Ah this is quite the scoop I've gotten!"

Ayato, Lucky, and Saya's head snapped towards the prowler in an instant. The first two was definitely curious, while terror was obvious on the sole girl's feature.

"You figured it out!? HOW!?" Lucky demanded, but Eishiro cheekily stayed silent.

"Tell me Yabuki! I promise I'll treat you lunch for the next two days!" Allowance be damned! He's that curious damn it!

"Well the answer is already there my friends! You must try and remember what our friend the philosopher have said..."

"Naga what does..." Lucky's question came to a halt, his face turning into that of a surprised.

Realizing that he's the odd one out Ayato quickly scanned on whatever Naga have stated.

'Though him having Saya's contact is hardly surprising.'

'If you wish to know then I'm afraid you must asks Saya herself, she's the only one of the two with the right to publicize that information.'

'I WAS ON A DATE!'

Eh? Could it be...

"Bingo." Eishiro blurted, supporting their theory. Then all that's left is...

Still slack jawed, the two turned towards the girl in question, still averting her face from the either of them. But right at that moment a single sentence left her mouth.

"...For a year now..." was all she said.

It took them three second before releasing another outburst

Ayato slumped against his desk, despair filling his entire existence. While Lucky on the other hand was more vocal in regards of the matter.

"Dang it that mutt! to think that I'd be outed by him! in this field!"

Their respective outburst earned them a sweatdrop from the rest of the class, not that any of them cared of course.

"...You two get it together, homeroom is about to start..." Saya kindly informed (her face still red), and several more seconds of cursing the lion grudgingly returned to his seat.

"Well played Garu...well played..." He muttered. to think that his best friend have been keeping 'this development' from him.

"Well congratulations for the both of you..." Ayato offered, actually this is one of the reason why he had came to [Asterisk, and while he is genuinely happy for the both of his friends being beaten by Garu in this type of forte is certainly a blow to his pride as a man.

Especially considering the fact that Garu use to be the most devoted when it comes to the 'we don't need women' and 'bros before hoes' policy.

Then again the tension between him and Saya had always been 'diferent' between him and their other female cohorts, so perhaps it is more appropriate to say that it was a matter of time.

Well whichever it is...

"So at what base are you guys at?" Lucky casually asked, earning him the glare and a dumbfounded stare from Saya and Ayato respectively.

"None of your business..." Saya once again averted her eyes whilst answering.

"Well okay. Then what about the confession? can you give us details about the mood? you know for future references."

"Lucky, I don't think it's fair if we ask her something like that. If anything let's just ask Garu later... I can't wait to milk ALL of the details." Ayato stated, greenish aura of jealousy surrounding him.

"Don't rub your frustration on my boyfriend you two..." Saya commanded.

"But still..."

As Ayato, Lucky, and Saya chatted, Julis, in the seat next over, idly observed their

antics.


	5. chapter 5

After class, that same day.

"...Hmm, something like this, I guess?"

Julis mumbled to herself as she double-checked her appearance in the restroom mirror.

The reflection staring back at her was beautiful, with hair that she wasn't all that fond of, and an immaculate uniform.

Maybe she was being oversensitive, but the state of her dress was a matter of proper etiquette. If her attire wasn't all in order, then she couldn't calm down. If that person hadn't made such comments before, then she wouldn't be paying such careful attention to this. Yeah, that was the case.

"Don't worry you look absolutely gorgeous!"

"GAH!"

Julis quickly turned around and reached for her [Lux]. Her intention was of course to hold the culprit at gunpoint (or in this case blade) and interrogate her if she has any involvement in the recent attack. Of course she was going to burn her to a crisp afterwards, but she'll be considerate enough to make it painless... Or to let her life with a third degree burn...

But all of her nasty plot went out the window as her harasser came into view, being none other than her mischievous junior.

"Pointing swords? A tad too extreme for a greeting don't ya think? Then again we are friends with lucky..."

As always Midoriya Tokage or as her associates call her Hammy, is unfazed with the fact that a [Lux] Blade was mere inches away from her neck. But her last line was more than enough for an explanation for why.

"Tokage..." The princess trailed off "Of course you're the only who can sneak up on me."

Julis deactivated her [Lux, knowing that the threat was nothing more than a figment of her paranoia.

"What? Not even an apology?"

"Considering the fact that you sneak up on me, you're lucky that I don't even scold you."

The ninja chuckled.

"Alright-alright, I deserve that. It's just that I'm curious, it's not everyday you see a princess tidying up in the toilet..."

Julis's face instantly turned red.

"W...well it's not really that unusual! W...what I do is none of your business after all!"

"Of course...of course... But... honestly I'm waaaay more interested in why rather than what, so..."

She knew enough about her friend to both fear and dread whatever will come out of her mouth next.

Midoriya Tokage wasn't much of a fighter, just like any other member of the newspaper clube she prefers to watch it from afar rather than get into one. What most doesn't know is when push come to shove she would easily be able to emerge victorious in a bout, but a ninja always remain in the shadow...

However her most terrifying feature is not her combat prowess, but as she had displayed earlier is her talent in sneaking and spreading information. Once she got a dirt on you the only thing you can do is to beg her not to spread it... worldwide...

So right now she is completely at her mercy.

"Who is it!? Do you have your eyes on Ayato or are you trying to get Lucky back!"

"NONE!" Julis instantly snapped

"Oho? Then why even bother?"

"I...It's just that... It'd be rude if I appear unruly right! So... I decided to clean up a bit!"

Yes that was the perfect reason.

"Hum... Okay, I believe you..."

Her eyes went wide at her cooperation, usually Hammy would be much more insistent when it comes to...

"But. You have to tell me something."

Yep that's more like it. Julis let out her sigh as she folded her arms, hopefully what she asks would be a non sensitive piece of information.

"What is it?"

"Were you an Lucky really a thing?"

"Nope never was. Just friends." she curtly revealed.

"WHAT!? YOU'RE SERIOUS!? DAMN THAT SPADA AND HIS FAKE DIRT!"

As sorry as she felt for the chef Julis had already fulfilled her end of the bargain.

"Was that all? Because according to the deal, one truth answer for a week of no personal snooping."

Hammy clicked her tongue at the reminder. After figuring out her intelligence gathering capability (and the lengths she would go to) the group of friends had ended up with an agreement to truthfully answer her inquiry with the reward of being left alone.

And while the system had given her great results every now and then disappointment such as this would pop up on occasions. Mainly due to false information, but she swears she'll get that chef back one way or another... But a deal is a deal.

"Alright." The ninja sighed as she made her way towards the exit. "And by the way if you're going to show Ayato around..."

Of course Julis didn't even bother to ask how did she know that.

"Saya will probably tag along, and she's a little intense so... try and be a bit more mindful than usual..."

"Duly noted, and I appreciate the tidbit."

"Oh trust me, you will." The ninja warned, leaving the bathroom behind with a hidden smirk.

Half an hour later Julis learned that she should have taken the advice more seriously, she also found out that Saya has a grenade launcher.

XxX

A boisterous laugh tore through the entire corridor. Fortunately the place had always been half empty to begin with so the perpetrator once again escapes without receiving any consequences.

The tree people strolling consisted of two male and one female with the same sex pair being made of Ayato and Lucky and Claudia as the only female walker.

"Seriously!? Man If Garu heard about this he'd kill you!"

"Don't remind me!" the swordsman groaned. "It's already bad enough that I owe him one, now he's going to maul me for seeing his girlfriend practically naked."

Ayato's last remark prompted all three of them to stop dead on their tracks.

"...Wait... naked?" Lucky repeated. "She only got wet, didn't she..." the dead stare that Ayato directed at the luckster was enough to serve as an answer.

"...Ara, how scandalous." Claudia quipped, but it failed to raise any response.

"Well I guess there's nothing else to say but to hope you a nice funeral..." Lucky to quipped while rubbing the back of his head. "Speaking of which what about Julis? I've seen tons of article about her beating the crap out of her assialant and setting them on fire, but surprisingly zero article about grenade launcher or fountain destruction."

"Those thing costs a lot, and I know that because I'm the student council president."

She wasn't joking those marble construct worth an arm and a leg.

"But that's probably because everyone only cares about the top twelve, though Sasamiya-san could easily make it there."

This time it was the two male's turn to raise their eyebrow at her last remark.

"...She certainly does... And you seem to be aware of that..." Ayato confirmed, sounding somewhat surprised. It was a norm for them to see many people letting their guard down because of Saya's looks.

"You could say that I did my homework." Claudia innocently proclaimed.

"...well creepy stalking comment otherwise this is definitely the proof of how cruel the show business is. And it looks like we're here..." Lucky pointed out, and true to his word they are indeed have arrived at Claudia's so called working space.

"Oh, then please allow me..."

At this moment a hurried knock on the door sounded.

"...My apologies, I'd forgotten there was another guest today besides yourself. Let's continue this conversation at a later time."

Claudia opened the door remotely with the console beside her, and in walked a most unexpected individual.

The other party, catching sight of Ayato and Lucky, was no less shocked.

"Requests to use Ogre Lux weapons require a nightmarish amount of paperwork. If at all possible, it's best to do it all in one go. Right then, allow me to introduce you. This is-"

Claudia, smiling, began an unneeded introduction.

The simple reason being that those newly entering the room were none other than Lester and his two flunkies.

Startled by the sudden change in atmosphere, Claudia tilted her head in puzzlement.

"It seems you've already been introduced?"

"You could say that..." Ayato awkwardly started

"Nope I have never seen any of those guys... Wait is this the buff guy you and Julis was talking about? The one you piss off and going to fight?"

The way Lucky brought up the topic and the displeased scowl that is Lester's reaction confirmed it.

"That would be the one..." Ayato weakly added and starting an awkward silence, clearly having enough Lester then finally spoke.

"Let's hurry it up. I'd like to avoid wasting my time."

"How very rushed. In any case, it's true that time is precious. Please follow me."

Saying this, Claudia rose, and led them out of the student council room. The rest of their trip was filled with silence, of course that was to be expected since both party are almost openly hostile with one another.

Halfway into the trip Lucky suddenly broke the silence by speaking out his though out loud.

"You know I'm pretty surprised that they're letting all three of us unlimited access to weapons with [Ulm-Manadite] powering them..."

Thanks to his father's line of work Lucky knows very well that just a small chunk of the stuff was more than enough to bury a person or two under the ground, and now here he is testing out for a possible permanent ownership all thanks to a piece of recommendation paper that may or may not be obtained legally.

"You're oversimplifying it Shishi-kun." Claudia softly argued.

"That's right Lucky, to begin with only those in [Page one] and [Festa]'s regular are given chances for a tryout, and unless your compatibility is above 80% then the faculty won't let you use that [Ogre-Lux]."

Simply speaking when it came to an Ogre Lux, the reason for the compatibility test was straightforward. The importance of one's fundamental compatibility numbers, a value wholly independent of the level of effort exerted, couldn't be underestimated.

Ayato's short yet thorough explanation earned a series of raised eyebrows, even Lester who openly disliked him has to admit that he is well informed when it comes to this particular topic.

"Huh... Julis told you that?"

"Nope I just quoted the school pamphlet, there is an entire section about [Ogre-Lux] there."

His punchline elicited a pair of snickers from Lucky and Claudia, while for some reason Lester's displeased frown grows larger. It's clear that for some reason he absolutely hated the reason behind Ayato's knowledge.

"Enough of this! I'm going first!" the angry Lester declared, there is no way that he'll let this bunch of weaklings get in his way.

And just when he was about to made his way into the elevator...

"E..excuse me..." One of the workers weakly addresses the group, and naturally it was Claudia who responded.

"Ara? What is it?"

"We...Well there was a glitch in the system earlier today... and... Um..."

"Stop babbling and tell me what it is!" Lester practically roared. He had enough with this shenanigans, he's going to get that [Ogre-Lux] and he's going to get it now!

"HI-HI! S-SOMEHOW THE DATA GOT CORRUPTED!" the worker raised his arms to cover himself from Lester.

"...What..." was all Lester could say.

"Please explain..." Claudia asked.

"W-we don't really know how or why... b-but Lester-san have somehow been unregistered from today's selection..."

"WHAT!?" Lester once again shouted, causing the poor worker to tremble. The digital security of [Asterisks] is the best in the world, and the chances of the file being corrupted without tampering is 1/1000.

So the fact that this occurrence even happened was of course surprising... but nor for those three...

"Though luck man. I feel sorry for you."

"Ara-ara, how unfortunate..."

"Well it's more appropriate to call it as expected though..."

Lucky knowing that he is the entire reason behind the whole thing attempted to console the still perplexed Lester, who is still to shocked to respond. While Ayato and Claudia was not at all startled by the turn of events, this wasn't their first time dealing with this kind of situation.

"How long must Lester wait? Or is it impossible for him to perform the aptitude test today?" Once again Claudia restarted the conversation with a intelligent start.

"G-Give or take another ten to twenty minutes. So..." The fear directed towards Lester from the worker couldn't have been more obvious.

"Well isn't that a good news?" The councilwoman chirped "Normally you'll have to wait for another three months, but it seems that since you're a regular the staff decided that being over cautious is not needed. You're very lucky Lester-kun."

The ironic remark was inaudible to all but two.

"Please wait here until everything is sorted out Lester-kun, and in the meantime would any of you like to go first? It's certainly better than wasting time..."

Although he clearly wanted to argue Lester could do nothing but to grit his teeth and tighten his knuckle, but nonetheless he remained silent.

After a while the three friends found themselves within an Elevator.

"Has my luck always been this powerful?" Lucky asked, since he experienced it every single day the fact of his amazing gift eluded him.

Sure teachers somehow got sick when he forgot to do his homework, but a glitch in one of the most advanced computing system? Was he really THAT lucky?

"Oh my. I didn't expect you to be so clueless..."

"Dude you won the same ticket lottery for three straight months. How can you not notice!"

Before the lion could retort a loud ding was suddenly heard, indicating that they have arrived at their final destination. Stepping out the three arrived at what looked like a vast training ground with a high ceiling.

At one end were innumerable hexagonal patterns placed side-by-side, while the opposing end was made of glass, revealing a flurry of busy workers within, likely students of the equipment division. Landy and Cyrus were waiting on the other side, and there was no doubt that Lester is at the other end of the Elevator they had just used, furiously waiting for his turn.

"You can go first Shishi-kun." Claudia ushered the lion.

"You sure? Don't you want first dibs Ayato?"

The swordsman scoffed at his friend's kindness, of course he appreciate the gesture is just that...

"And risked getting crushed by a loose ceiling? Thanks for offering but I'm pretty sure you're going first... one way or another..."

Lucky could only shrugged his shoulder while Claudia chuckled.

"Alright, it's your loss."

Lucky then made his way to the middle of the room, and the moment he did a number of [Holo-screen] materialized themselves and surrounded him.

"Eto... something like this?"

The lion then began fidgeting with the control, spending the next minute trying to grasp the command. And a few minutes afterwards Lester arrived, the scowl in his face deepening as he sees that he wasn't the first to pick his poison.

"Ara I see you made it Lester-kun. Please wait a moment, Ysohida-kun is unfamiliar with the control."

The giant merely humphed "Doesn't matter. I doubt that someone like him have what it takes to control a Lux."

"Really? He might not look like it but he's pretty strong you know." Ayato interjected, his tone laced with provocation.

"Hmph! Even stronger than you?" Lester mockingly asked.

"Well who knows..." Ayato raised his shoulders "Just wait a few more days..."

It was clear that the smaller boy was referring to their so called upcoming grudge match, and as Lester had promised he had been backing off until the promised time. While it was clear that Ayato's verbal jabs did their work perfectly it seems that Lester is content with keeping his promise as opposed to the thick mark in his forehead.

That or that he knows that the aptitude test was far more important.

"I think I got it! Now just to pick which..."

This was of course the lengthiest process in the aptitude test. Besides the appearance of the [Lux] a short description of their special abilities is given, considering the fact that one could only perform the tryout once every considerable amount of time it was only natural for the picking process to be the most time consuming.

But of course...

"Ah what the heck!"

Lucky then covered his eyes with one hand and randomly punched one the selection screen with another. His method earned him the shock of every character present excluding once again Ayato and Claudia, both who instead let out a small unsurprised laugh.

"Not gonna lie I saw that one coming from a mile away."

"Indeed, I was a bit shocked that he did not do so earlier..."

The still shocked Lester could only stare in disbelief, how could someone be so careless during such crucial moment! Those two's comment wasn't helping either, is he really relying on his luck alone!?

Amidst the sea of astonishment one of the hexagonal patterns lit up, slid over to Lucky's position, emitted a low sound, and protruded forth from the wall. It seemed to be the mechanism employed for Ogre Lux storage and delivery.

"Heh, what a pointless appearance."

Claudia's words would probably sadden the designer.

"Really? I think it's pretty cool, you can totally feel the cyber-vibe from it." Ayato disagreed, earning him the tilt of her head.

"Cyber-vibe? I don't really get it, does all boys like stuff like that?"

"Pretty much. Speaking of which what did Lucky pick?"

"Wait, let me check." As she said so a small screen suddenly appeared in front of her, after briefly skimming through the file she suddenly burst into a fit of giggle.

Her reaction was enough to garner Ayato and Lester's attention, and the swordsman was more open with his curiosity.

"Hey-hey what's with the hold up? I also want to see."

"Sorry-sorry, it's just that..."

Claudia presented her screen towards Ayato, and suddenly everything made sense.

"Ah..."

With enthusiasm Lucky plucked out the [Ogre-Lux] in it's compact form from the storage, twirling the handle like object as if it was a toy. It was a small object with the mixed color of multiple shades of reds, the weapon's [Ulm-Manadite] letting out an emerald gleam just like any other [Lux].

The weapon's name was Crimson mane of the burning Lion [Re-Gulus, one of the three [Brightest Star] series along with [Anta-Res, and [Alde-Baran]. All three weapons are known for their energy related abilities.

[Anta-Res] is capable of of storing the user's [Prana] before releasing said accumulation in a single strike, thus it's name the Ace in the hole. While [Alde-Baran]'s ability is to double the user's energy under the pretext that he/she will pay the same amount at a later date, hence the title Full Stack.

[Re-Gulus] on the other hand is capable of doing both, the only downside is that which ability it uses are completely random. Although it seemed like the downside is not much compared to it's abilities the 50/50 chance it dishes not only serves as a mental burden but also a handicap.

To have one's [Prana] drained during a battle will result in a dire consequences after all, and so it was bestowed the title of 'wild card'.

That weapon is really the incarnation of 'fate deciding coin toss'. To utilize [Re-Gulus] to it's fullest extent requires the user to have an uncompromising mental fortitude and a complete confidence on one's luck.

Needles to say that one Shishigou Yoshida is the perfect specimen for those requirement, and there are more than one concrete evidence to back his claim of being the luckiest man in the universe.

"So can I start now?"

"Compatibility testing is ready to go, please begin." The intercom announced, and the lion was more than happy to oblige.

Activating the weapon the small hilt then expanded, increasing both it's size and mass in a matter of seconds. Ayato couldn't help but to gulp when seeing the process, he had seen blades being drawn many times and all manner of weapon being brandished, but it was exactly because of that that he knew this weapon was something else...

"Some blades are far more dangerous than others." his so called upperclassmen claimed, now Ayato knew that his sentence was an understatement.

In it's complete form the [Ogre-Lux] takes on the appearance of a one sided sword, but due to it's size [Re-Gulus] definitely fall within the range of a broadsword. Just like any other [Lux] based close quarter weaponry it blades was made out of pure light, but rather than the usual translucent hue of blue this one was closer to that of crimson, or more specifically blood.

Despite it's rather disturbing appearance Lucky remained pensive, staring at the weapons in his arm blankly and not uttering a word.

"Current compatibility 56% and rising!"

"Ara looks like he's going to make it."

"Not that surprising considering his luck though."

Lester promptly ignored both remarks, clearly his view on either of the two are completely biased. Deciding that it's not worth it Ayato then proceed to leave the giant alone, instead opting to watch the remainder of this short lived challenge.

"Compatibility at 77%...78%...79%...8..."

"Well now aren't you a riot? HAH!"

Suddenly the lion lifted the blade above his head and slammed it into the ground with everything he got (Ayato and Claudia knew very well of his physical capabilities), the sudden action once again put the audience in a state of awe, and it took Ayato a few seconds before he finally noticed the change.

The Blade's color had turned much darker, perhaps it was a sign of rejection and that the weapon disapprove of the one currently wielding it, whatever the case was...

"Demanding payment right of the bat... In that case!"

A burst of [Prana] covered the 'both' of them, and Ayato could tell that it was due to [Re-Gulus] absorbing Lucky's own, for a second he was worried that his friend was denying the undeniable, but his theory was quickly disproved in the following seconds.

The Broadsword's blade began to light up, morphing from a dark hue of maroon and turning lighter. With a confident smile Lucky slowly lifted the blade, paralleling it's blunt side with his own face.

"Compatibility is at...83%!...85%...90% it's still rising!"

"He did it." was all Claudia could say.

"Of course, Never doubted him for a second." Ayato lied, but it was the truth when he said that the outcome wasn't at all shocking for him.

The swordsmen spared a glance at the giant, finding that he was slack jawed thanks to the show. He then let out a small giggle that went unnoticed.

"C-Compatibility rate is at 98%!"

For the first time since the test began Lucky reacted to the loud blare.

"You...you're impossible ... well whatever." He rested the blunt side against one of his shoulder, not at all worried by dire consequences. "I already paid, so you're stuck with me now and vice versa so..."

"Final compatibility at 98%! All lights are green!"

The lion brought the blade forward with one arm, the tip of the weapon pointing at the worker's space. Just like in the beginning one of the hexagon slid open and lowered the [Ogre-Lux] storage towards Lucky.

With a flick of his wrist the weapon reverted into it's compact form, and the lion quickly returned the instrument to it's resting place with a bit of hesitation. Looks like the he had grown fond of his new toy already...

With a mixture of satisfaction and confusion the Lion made his way back towards the flock, and as he went pass half of the distance Lester spoke.

"I'm next." The gruff tone he used brought the message that he wouldn't take a no as an answer.

The two stayed silent after hearing his demands, and their opinion doesn't seem tao matter as the giant began to move on his own. Surprisingly he made no attempt in bumping into Lucky as the two passes one another, and the lion finally rejoined his friends.

"Congratulations." Claudia celebrated with a small series of claps, and Ayato quickly picked up the gesture.

"Ditto."

"Well thanks. I'm quite lucky to get it on my first try wasn't I?"

Hearing his respond Ayato groaned while Claudia broke into giggles once again.

"You're really undermining your luck you know?"

"Well for Shishi-kun it's nothing more than an everyday occurrence, so he is partially in the clear I suppose..."

Before the two male could continue furthering the argument Lester loudly roared.

"I'm ready!"

"Y-yes, please began the compatibility..."

Uncaring of the staff Lester quickly activated the [Ogre-Lux] he was holding, and when the weapon had formed completely a chill went down Ayato's spine.

A weapon fitting of its name, the Demon Sword of the Black Furnace was armed with a blade of dark violet. Furthermore, it wasn't simply a bladed edge, but rather an enormous blade of light.

"That's..." Ayato weakly uttered

"It seems that you noticed it Ayato-kun." Claudia started, her gaze turning into that of a serious one.

Putting two and two together Lucky was the last one to board the train.

"Wait! Could that weapon be!?"

"That's right Shishi-kun, that is the weapon which records have been altered. Demon Sword of the Black Furnace[Ser-Vesta].

"Nee-san's..."

The two males could only gawk in astonishment at the display, naturally this new revelation made the both of them observe with the utmost concentration. If Claudia's information was correct this might be their first and most important lead in finding their lost elders.

Uncaring of his surrounding Lester gripped Ser-Vesta tightly, and loosed a primal roar.

"Uuoooooooooh!"

Ayato could feel Prana gathering, but Ser-Vesta evidenced no change.

"Current compatibility is 32%."

The announcement caused the expression on Lester's face to change.

"DON'T YOU DARE LOOK DOWN ON MEEEEEEEEE!"

The muscles on his arm rippled and he bit down on his lips, displaying forth an iron determination to overcome, no matter what.

Alas, Ser-Vesta appeared none too taken with his approach, and, seemingly warranting it beneath contempt, it flashed with a violent burst of light that flung Lester away.

"Uwaaaah!"

Operating via some unknown force, Ser-Vesta hovered in the air, looking down upon Lester in scorn.

Its actions were those of a person flicking away a pesty insect which had deigned to land on their body.

"Rejected," Claudia murmured.

"I think you mentioned this before, but Ogre Lux weapons determine their own contractor...?"

"Indeed. And they will refuse anyone with whom they deem communication is impossible."

Ayato slowly nodded "Then what about you Lucky?"

The lion scratched his head at the inquiry. "Well If I have to describe it, the whole thing is like dealing with animals. You can't be too strict or too submissive, but in the end chemistry and natural compatibility played the largest role.

Just like I said, I was lucky to find one that clicks with me instantly." the ironic comment aside Ayato knows that Lucky was serious

"Our last measurements read in at 28%."

"It's not over yet!"

Lester, who had been thrown into the far wall, picked himself up, and grabbed Ser-Vesta once more.

"And it's looks like those two would never reach a mutual agreement."

"You understand what's happening?" Ayato asked Claudia

"I also use an Ogre Lux, so more or less."

That was news to the both of them

"And you're only telling us now?" Lucky raised an eyebrow, but the councilwoman merely smiled

"Ara I believe that neither of you bothered to ask me about it, so I didn't tell you..."

Ignoring but enjoying the groan and shocked face of her comrades she continues with her explanation.

"Both the last time and the time before, McPhail-kun also chose Ogre Lux weapons of great repute, with the result being what you see now. These aren't the kind of fickle weapons that give in to a simple lust for power. Not that the desire to be stronger is wrong..."

Cutting her words off mid-sentence, Claudia turned to look at Lester.

It didn't matter what he tried; Ser-Vesta turned him into a human bullet each time.

"Shit! Why?! Why won't you obey me?!"

"It's likely that attitude that the[Ogre-Lux] disapproves of. Well, although that [Ogre-Lux] definitely has quite the strong personality, it's not like it doesn't heed commands at all."

"Really?"

"Although it's an older Ogre Lux, it's only had two contractors in its history - three, if you count 'her'."

"Onee-chan's..."

By this point, Lester couldn't even touch Ser-Vesta anymore. If he so much as approached it, the light flung him aside.

"Compatibility is at 17%."

Having heard just how low his compatibility numbers had fallen, Lester no longer hid his fury.

"GIVE IN! KNOW YOUR MASTER!"

His howl availed him not. This time, Ser-Vesta threw him yet farther still.

Having again been flung into the wall, no matter how you looked at it, this was a failure.

"Grr..!"

"Compability rating is dropping steadily toward 0! Continued attempts will prove dangerous, please stop!"

"Oh, this won't do. He's made himself hated."

Sounding flustered, Claudia rushed forward with the two males following behind her, but all three of them suddenly comes to a halt. Their reason for doing so was readily apparent; Ser-Vesta, still floating in mid-air, had begun to release a murderous heat.

It reminded both of the male teens of that one time Tsurugi had played with the grill, and almost setting the entire dojo on fire. If anyone had brought a thermometer then they would know that the temperature really did increased.

"The object is completely out of control! Please evacuate!"

From the intercom came a cry of desperate urgency.

"The heat it's generating is rapidly increasing in temperature!"

It was obvious that things are taking turns for the worst.

"This isn't because of my luck is it? Did I used too much of it?"

"You're seriously wondering about that right now?" Ayato sweatdropped, as always his friend is always capable of surprising him.

"Shishi-Kun! Ayato-kun! We don;t have time for this!" she reprimanded.

After fumbling for a second Ayato was the first one to recover.

"R-Right! What should we do then?"

"My guess? Run." Lucky jokingly suggested, no really he was pretty sure that in a time like this disengaging is the wisest course of action.

"To be frank Shishi-kun's idea seems to be the best one right now." Claudia seconded.

"Well I have nothing against living to fight another day..." Ayato agreed. Currently the room felt like an intense sauna. Beads of sweat, large and small, ran down his face.

He felt Ser-Vesta's "gaze", as it were, upon him; its tip pointed toward him.

It looked like it'd selected Ayato as its target.

Though Ayato had faced down human opponents before, this was a sword. Such a circumstance was beyond expectation.

"Hey Lucky? I think you still haven't used up all of your luck yet..." the swordsman quipped.

Ayato stared down Ser-Vesta, and began to gather Prana. As the light began to accumulate, his body was wracked with pain, and his lip quivered.

Ser-Vesta met Ayato's stare, before suddenly rushing forward in a surprise attack.

It flew towards his head in an incandescent flash of acceleration, the brutal heat forcing Ayato to squint his eyes. He grabbed hold of its hilt, at which point it changed direction to take aim at his body.

Ayato promptly leapt to the side, the long scar on his uniform evidence of how close things had come.

"Hey now! How come lucky just need to give a bit of [Prana] while I have to get stabbed!" The dark haired teen complained.

"Sorry about that!" Lucky shouted from the background.

Ser-Vesta flew upward before reversing direction and stabbing downward, toward Ayato.

This was a flawless, unavoidable attack, or so it seemed until Ayato dodged at the very last moment, taking hold of its hilt once more.

"Hot!"

As you might expect, its heat had transferred through its hilt.

Even with his body protected by Prana, he still felt his hand be seared.

Refusing nonetheless to let go, Ayato stabbed Ser-Vesta into the ground.

"...I'm sorry, I hate it when people just can't take a hint; like you, I think."

As Ayato finished speaking, the heat in the room disappeared in an instant. Ser-Vesta was now completely silent, as if its former actions were all an illusion.

"Fuu..."

With a smiling face Lucky then let out a loud laughter, his was so hearty one could spot the tears escaping from their sacks. Nobody was able to reprimand him due to the shock after watching what has just transpired.

After wiping the tears off his face the Lion spoke.

"Well it's looks like I'm not the only lucky one today."

"Indeed." Claudia seconded. "And what of the compatibility rate?"

"9...97%! All lights are also green!"

Once again all besides the three were slack jawed.

"Congratulations you two." Claudia congratulated while clapping. "it looks like things will start to turn for [Seidoukan Academy]."

No one was brave enough to point out the loud 'clang' that came from Lester's direction afterwards.


End file.
